Darkness Calling
by Jiffer011291
Summary: Jayleigh is a witch with a troubled past looking for a simple fresh start at Hogwarts. When she meets the 6th year Hermione Granger, Jayleigh finds much more than she was looking for as the entire wizarding world is in uproar all around them. F/F Hermione/OC give it a chance its better than the summary R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_A/N as you will be able to tell, this is from the POV of an original character. I rate it M for later chapters and also because it contains slash of the femme variety. If you don't want to read it then don't. I always appreciate feedback (good or bad) and would love to hear what my readers think of my story. It may start of slow and be quite lengthy, but I want to develop my characters. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it._

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 1**

"We are sending you to Europe." My mother said in her stern voice. We were all in the large study in our mansion and my father was standing silently behind her.

"What do you mean I'm going to Europe? Like a vacation or something?" I knew they weren't sending me on a vacation. I had fucked up for last time in my parents' eyes. That incident with the muggle boy was the last straw for them, even if it was justified in the United States Magical Bureau's opinion.

"No. We are sending you to live with my sister in London, your Aunt Addison." Dad finally decided to speak up. He at least looked sad about what he was saying.

"Oh so you guys are getting rid of me now? Great parenting skills guys." I rolled my eyes and started to walk off.

"Do not walk away from us, Jayleigh!" The door that I was heading towards, slammed shut and I turned around to see my mother with her wand out pointed in that direction. Her green eyes, exact copies of my own, flashed with anger. My father placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She put her wand away and straightened herself. "This was not our first option, but considering you were declined from yet another school for your seventh year, you have left us no choice." She was back to her prim and proper self. "Your things are being packed as we speak and you will be travelling to London in two days time."

"You're serious, then? Even though what happened was an accident?" I threw myself down into one of the study chairs. My parents followed and sat across from me. "If I can't go to any of the schools here, then why do I need to go back at all?" I asked sarcastically. "It's not like I'll learn anything that is actually useful."

"Darling, you know that we just want what is best for you. Isn't that right, dear?" My father turned to my mother. She nodded and he continued, "Addi said she spoke with the headmaster of the school there and he is willing to let you come in as a transfer student for your seventh year. We just want you to finish your education."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my middle finger and thumb. My long black hair cascaded around my face. I dropped the nasty inflection from my voice, "So if I go and finish my seventh year, then I am free? I can move to where ever I want to go? Do whatever I want to do?"

"Yes. You will technically be an adult and you also know that that means your trust fund from your grandparents will open and the money will be transferred to your account…" _and you will finally be out of my hair._ I knew that thought ran through my mother's mind. She was not really the maternal type. She only had me because _society_ told her she had to raise a child, an heir to the Harrison family legacy.

"Alright, fine. I'll go without a fuss." I started thinking that this may not be such a bad thing after all, a fresh start where no one knows my past. It was starting to sound a lot better. My mother and father smiled at my conclusion and honestly looked relieved. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go pack my personals now." I left and walked to my room.

True to my mother's word there were already three witches there, packing up my belongings. I didn't say a word to them, just started helping. Every once in a while one of them would ask what I wanted to do with some trinket. Most of the time I would just say, "Leave it." I honestly didn't want to bring a shit ton of stuff with me. I just wanted the necessities.

The two days had passed by in a blur. I barely saw my father and my mother only showed up to make sure the help was doing their jobs. The morning that I was scheduled to leave my father came and found me before he left for the office. I heard a knock on my door. "Yeah, come in." I called out. He stepped into my room and looked around. "You're all packed then?" He asked.

"Yep. Everything I am bringing is already downstairs ready to be moved."

"You aren't taking much are you?" He noticed how my room hadn't really changed. There was not much missing.

"Well no, just what I need and a couple things that I couldn't leave behind." He walked to the mantle in my room and looked at one of the pictures I had there. Most of them were of past friends, but there were a few of me and my family. Dad picked up one and drew his finger across the glass. It was a picture of him and I on my eighth birthday. He had given me my first broomstick and I was zooming around him while he laughed at me.

A sad smile crossed his handsome features as those memories were brought to the forefront of his mind. "You've grown up, kid." He said to me. "You aren't the little girl on her first broomstick anymore."

"That's kinda what we do isn't it? We grow up." I crossed the room to where he was standing and took the photo from him. I placed it back in its place and turned towards my dad.

"You understand why we are sending you away, right? I don't want you to think that this is because we don't love you, sweetheart." I assumed he was having second thoughts about sending his only child half way across the world to a war-torn country.

"Dad, I get it. You weren't the one who made me get kicked out of every school I've been to. I screwed up and I know that." He placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. We didn't embrace for long. Neither one of us were overly affectionate people, but it was comforting to know that he didn't really want me to leave.

"D-Dad, I gotta go catch my ride. I have to be at the transport center in an hour." I pulled away from him and we awkwardly stared at each other for only a second before he answered.

"Right. Well, I love you and let us know when you get there, okay? Your aunt knows how to contact us."

"I love you too, Dad. And I'll be sure to check in." With that my father walked out of my room and left for work. I went to pick up my travel bag and tossed it over my shoulder. I started to leave the room, but I turned around and grabbed the picture from the mantle. I wrapped it up carefully and placed it in my bag. I didn't bother looking for my mother. We had already said our awkward goodbyes. I stepped outside of our house and disapparated to the Southeast International Magical Transport Center.

Like many wizarding buildings, on the outside the SIMTC looked like a dilapidated warehouse, but looks could be deceiving. The interior of the building was reminiscent of a muggle airport terminal. I made my way to an open ticket stall. The bleach blonde witch behind the counter smiled at me and said with her overly cheery voice, "Good morning, traveler. How may I help you today?"

"I have a flight scheduled to London. Last name is Harrison, first is Jayleigh." The woman began rifling through her stack of papers until she came across what she was looking for. She tapped her wand on the parchment and a boarding pass materialized.

"Here you are, Miss Harrison. Payment is already taken care of, but I do need your wand to verify your identification." I handed the woman my wand and she sat it in a metal tray. After only a few seconds I heard a beep and with another smile she handed my wand over to me. "Thank you, Miss. Your carriage is at gate 8. Enjoy your trip."

"Yeah I'll try." My flight was not scheduled to board for another hour, so I decided to check on my luggage. I had it arranged beforehand that my stuff would arrive before me and undergo automatic loading, but I still wanted to make sure that it had arrived and there were no problems. I approached the baggage center and stepped up to the stall. "Please point your wand at the blue circle." A woman's clear voice came from the stall. I did as I was told and my file appeared on the screen. After scanning the information, I determined that everything was in order and made my way to gate 8.

There was a beefy looking wizard checking boarding passes and identification before you could enter the gate. Since the wizarding war began, all security was tightened, even in the muggle world. "Boarding pass and wand, please." He said in his most intimidating voice. I handed over both and he glanced over my boarding pass and then ran my wand through a similar contraption as the ticket witch did. "13 inches, cedar, phoenix feather core, unbendable. Registered to one Miss Jayleigh Harrison, age 17." He recited off my information and continued, "Everything seems in order." Before he handed over my wand he gave me a mistrusting look. "You know, a witch's wand says a lot about her character." Another stern look. "Stay out of trouble, kid."

I continued through the gate and sat in the waiting area until my seat was called. I was used to getting those reactions from wizards when they realized what kind of wand I carry. The length and what type of wood didn't matter all that much, but apparently the fact that it is unbendable and has a phoenix feather core means that I was born a stubborn, trouble maker. I didn't choose it though. It chose me.

First class seating was called and I made my way to the flight attendant. I handed over my boarding pass and wand once more and was cleared to go through. I found a comfortable window seat and pulled out my walkman. I know it was very muggle of me, but I really did enjoy their music. Though, it did take me a while to charm the thing into working magically without electricity. With music by Smashing Pumpkins filtering out of the headphones around my neck, I listened out for any announcements that might be made.

"Attention passengers," a magically magnified voice of a flight attendant seemingly came out of nowhere. "Welcome to flight 126 from Atlanta, Georgia to London, England. Our flight today will consist of five jumps, each separated by thirty minute intervals. We are scheduled to arrive in two hours time. Please refrain from doing any magic while the carriage is in the air. The first jump will be in approximately ten minutes. Please enjoy your flight and, as always, thank you for flying Winged Horses Airlines."

I felt the carriage begin to ascend and exactly ten minutes later, I felt a great force press down on me from all sides. It only lasted for a second, but it was still uncomfortable. I looked out of the window and all I could see was clouds and the occasional glimpse of the ocean beneath us. We had made our first jump. I put the other ear bud in and cranked up my music to block out all other sounds. I dozed off for what only seemed like a few minutes when the flight attendant's voice came back, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are arriving at our destination and will be landing shortly. Please collect all of your belongings and remember to abstain from all magic until you are off the aircraft. We hope that you have enjoyed your flight and will be flying with us again soon."

I put my travel bag on my back and placed my walkman inside of it just as I felt the carriage touch the ground. All of the passengers including myself stood up and bustled to the exit. I walked down the tunnel that led to the terminal and braced myself for what was to come. I didn't know what to expect, but it sure wasn't what, or whom, I should say, I saw waiting for me at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N First off I want to say thank you to all of the readers and especially to the people who put this story on their alert list and my one and only reviewer (wink wink). So I have a few chapters already written and hopefully I can keep getting them out pretty fast. I want to shoot for at least one update a week. Without further ado…here's chapter 2_

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 2**

At the end of the aisle, there were a few people holding up signs with names on them. I spotted Aunt Addison immediately. The short, plump witch was wearing wizarding robes made from what appeared to be American flag patterned material. She had a stereotypical pointed hat covering her brown hair with a matching pattern. My name floated above her head and there were red and blue sparks shooting off of the letters. Groaning, with my head pointed at the floor, I shuffled to where she was standing.

"Jayleigh? Oh my goodness! Jayleigh you have gotten so big!" She waved her arms about and met me half way.  
"Hello, Aunt Addison." She wrapped me up in a tight embrace. She smelled oddly of peppermint and patchouli oil. We were attracting stares all over the place.

"I'm so glad you are here. I can't wait to show you off to my friends. I have been talking about you nonstop, you know?" She released my body and linked arms with me. "Let's go find your luggage, shall we?"

We walked to the luggage pickup stand and I gave the witch my baggage ticket.

"One moment, please." The woman did not even look at my face as she said this. She walked away behind a curtain and came back half a minute later. "Everything is here. Are you picking it up now or should we have it delivered?"

Aunt Addison stepped up and handed the witch a slip of paper. "Please have it delivered to this address. A house elf by the name of Petri will be there to take over."

"Yes ma'am. I hope you enjoyed your travels, Ms. Harrison." She sent a smile my way and before I knew it my Aunt grabbed me by the arm again and we were on our way to the exit.

Once outside, my aunt turned to me and offered her arm. "I'll have to take you by side-along apparition, seeing as how you have never been there. I took her proffered arm and I was sucked into a very uncomfortable darkness.

When we apparated on the other side we were standing in front of a run down-looking pub. I followed my aunt inside and found myself in the lobby of a cozy inn. It was much nicer on the inside.

Addison approached the barkeep and struck up a conversation with him. She called me over and introduced me.

"This is my neice, Jayleigh." She put her arm around me and hugged me to her. "She's from the States. Jayleigh, this is Tom, the owner of The Leaky Cauldron." Tom shook my hand and smiled.

"It's an absolute pleasure, Jayleigh. Any family of Addison is a friend of mine." Gesturing at the both of us, he said, "Would you ladies care for some lunch?"

"Oh no, not today, Tom. We're here to get Jayleigh's school things." I looked at my aunt questioningly. "I received a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore with a list of what you'll need, dear."

"I didn't realize I needed more things. I have everything from my old school." I told her.

"Tom, we'll be going now." She led me to a brick wall in the back courtyard and began tapping on it with her wand. "Yes, you do have most things, but we have to get your books and some new robes mostly."

"Oh, okay. There's a uniform, then?" I asked.

"Of course. Don't fret. It's comfortable and not terrible at all."

I laughed at her comment. "Oh no, I'm not worried about it being terrible. Been there, done that." My last school uniform was the worst thing you could put a teenage girl in.

"Well good." She answered.

The bricks began to separate and an archway appeared. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Her smile was huge. We walked through the archway and onto the cobblestoned street.

We spent most of the day walking around and shopping and getting to know each other better. She would ask me about school, my parents, and my friends back home and I would ask her things about herself and the rest of my dad's side of the family.

"So did you leave a boyfriend back home?" She asked innocently. Her question confused me because I thought for sure that my dad would have said something to her about the main reason why I got sent here in the first place.

I avoided her question with one of my own. "Aunt Addison, what did dad say the reason was for me coming to stay with you?"  
"I thought that might come up eventually." She looked at me sincerely. "Let's get some ice cream." We found a table and sat down to eat our sundaes. She spoke first. "All your father told me was that you had been in some trouble with your last few schools – To the point that you weren't able to get into any of the schools in the US."

"There are only four" I interjected. She gave a small smile. "But, did he say why I was getting into trouble?"

"No and I didn't ask. I wanted to hear it from you actually."

I blew out a long breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. "The latest instance was because a boy tried to force me to kiss him. I pulled out my wand and stunned him. I don't think it would have been so bad had he not been a muggle." She gave my hand an encouraging pat with her own.

"I got a notice from the USMB informing me that I had been warned and this would be the only warning. The next time I performed magic in front of a muggle, legal actions would be taken. Next thing I knew I got another notice, this time from my school, that I had lost my spot on the roster. Unfortunately that was the last school that would take me in the States."

"Why were you banned from the other schools, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Same reason that boy tried to force himself on me." I paused.

"Go on, I'm listening." She patted my hand again.

"I don't like guys…And even though the schools themselves aren't homophobic, most of the students are. The first two schools kicked me out because the other girls weren't comfortable with me being there. And the third is a different story entirely. But, long story short, my best friend and I fooled around and got caught. She told the officials that I had tricked her into coming into my room. I didn't, of course, and she had no proof, but I was asked to leave the school." I finished my story lamely and waited for the inevitable to occur. My aunt would pull away and begin to regret ever letting me come to stay with her. That's what I was used to, but my unusual aunt is full of surprises.

"That rotten girl! She should have been kicked out, not you. Was she?" I was in shock. I wasn't expecting this reaction.

"W-well…no she wasn't. She didn't have a reputation, like I did."

"That's complete rubbish! Albus Dumbledore would never have stood for that nonsense."

I couldn't do anything, but smile after our conversation. I thought it would be awkward between us after she knew my secret, but it wasn't at all. We finished our ice cream and browsed the shops some more.

We were passing the shop where I had bought my books, when a girl stumbled down the steps from the heavy load she was carrying. She must have been holding nearly a dozen thick books. I stooped down to help her pick them up. We both reached for the last book and our hands brushed against each other. She pulled back and let me pick it up. We both stood and I handed her the last book. My eyes met hers and I was lost.

She was beautiful. She had big, chocolate eyes and light brown curly hair that cascaded down her back. She was of an average height around 5'6", a little shorter than I was. Clad in tight blue jeans that hugged her curves perfectly and a blue t-shirt, she caught my eye immediately. She smiled and my stomach felt like a thousand butterflies were trying to escape out of it. She waved her wand at the pile of books and they disappeared. She stuck out her delicate hand to shake mine. "Thank you so much for helping me. I should have shrunk the things in the first place. I'm Hermione and you are?"

"Ja-Jayleigh." _Great, just great. Stutter away, stupid._ I thought to myself. Noticing that I had held onto her hand longer than was necessary, she dropped my hand and all I could do was smile dumbly.

"Well. I have to be going. Will I see you at Hogwarts?" She asked me as she gave me a quizzical look. I nodded my head and she turned around and took off down the street at a fast walk. I stood there staring at her walking away and couldn't help but thinking to myself, _oh shit…not again…shoot me now_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 3**

My aunt, who hadn't caught the exchange between Hermione and me because she was distracted by some potion ingredients in a barrel, tapped me on the shoulder and pulled me out of my own world. "Are you about ready to go? I'm sure Petri will have dinner served soon and I wanted you to get a chance to look around my home beforehand."

"Yeah, let's go." We both began our walk back to the Leaky Cauldron courtyard. There, my aunt held out her hand and I grasped it with my own. One second I was staring at a small courtyard and the next I was being sucked into what felt like an invisible tube. I thought for sure I wasn't going to make it, but suddenly we apparated in front of a good sized two-story home. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed the gently sloping hills of green all around. There seemed to be a small dirt road that led to where we were but other than that there was nothing for miles, but green. I could hear running water, so I assumed there was a stream somewhere that I could not see.

"Welcome to my home and yours for the rest of the summer." My aunt was beaming at me and I could see her pride in this place shining through. I could understand why. Her place was borderline, well…magical. She led me inside and I was shocked at what I found. The mansion back in the states was always immaculately clean and everything had its proper place. Nothing seemed like it was ever touched. I'm not saying that the house that I stood in was dirty or anything, but it just had a feel of being _lived_ in. The living room had a comfy looking leather couch and two enormous reclining chairs, all facing a marble fireplace. There was a study with a big desk and armchair and the walls were made of nothing but bookshelves, which were full to bursting.

I examined the tomes on the shelves and she had absolutely everything you could imagine. There were old school books, fiction (both magical and muggle), and quite a large section on vampire lore. "Yes, I went through an obsessive stage with vampires. They truly are fascinating creatures." I didn't hear my aunt enter the room.

"Can I read some of these?" I asked her as I turned to look at her.

"Of course you can, my dear. It's nice to have another book worm in the house." I smiled at her jest. I was quickly growing fond of my eccentric aunt. "Would you like to see your room?" She asked.

"Please."

"Follow me."

She led me up a staircase and once we reached the top floor landing she pointed to a door on our right. "This one is yours, here. Petri has already brought up your things."

I walked into the room and was surprised at the space. It was bigger than I expected it would be. There was a big four-poster bed with green drapes but I was drawn to the bay window. The view was spectacular. I could see the green hills as before and I spotted the source of running water. There was a bend in a river that came right up onto my aunt's property. The window faced the western horizon and I knew at once where my favorite place would be – sitting in that window curled up with a book and watching the sun set. There was a bathroom across the hall and Aunt Addison said that her room was just at the end of the hall.

After showing me around, my aunt left me alone to unpack my things. I brought my new purchases upstairs and put them away. I noticed that there was a school trunk with the Hogwarts crest and my name on it. I assumed the headmaster had sent it here for me. I turned to my large suitcase that had been delivered, along with the two long parcels with it. One was the case for my Firebolt. I enjoyed watching quidditch, but never played seriously. However, I really enjoyed flying. The other was my guitar case. It held my custom made acoustic. Lola was my pride and joy. An old friend of my father's made them and I got Lola for my sixteenth birthday. I may not have been the best on a guitar, but I didn't think I was too bad.

I headed downstairs after I was settled in and found my aunt in a kitchen/dining room talking with a middle-aged house elf. "Dinner will be ready in about five minutes, mistress." The elf continued hopping around the kitchen cooking. "Thank you Petri," look over her shoulder, my aunt beckoned me over. "Jayleigh, I want you to meet Petri. Petri, this is my niece Jayleigh who is staying with us for the remainder of the summer." The elf bowed down so low that his long nose touched the ground. "It is an honor and a pleasure to serve you, miss."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Petri…and you don't have to bow to me." He smiled when I spoke to him. He waved my comment off and shooed us out of the kitchen and to the dining room table. Addison and I sat down and not two minutes later the elf was back with plates of delicious smelling food. There was some sort of baked fish with vegetables and potatoes. For dessert, we ate little miniature apple pies. They were quite good.

My aunt and I talked some more about random things. She wanted to know everything about me. It had been ten years since we had seen each other last, so there was a lot to catch up on. I realized that I was a lot like Addison in some ways. Not only did we both love books, but we both had a knack for getting into trouble. She told me all about how when she was a young girl, she and her friends stayed in trouble. She spoke of her own time at Hogwarts as if those years were the best of her life.

"Aunt Addison-" I began.

"Call me Addi, dear. Everyone does."

"Okay – Addi, could you tell me more about Hogwarts?" I let some of my nervousness show in my question. I wasn't scared per se, but I would be lying if I said I didn't have nerves about going to a new place. I've never exactly fit in anywhere before and Hogwarts wasn't going to be any different – I would be that seventh year transfer girl from the States and if the rumors I had heard were true, other countries didn't like Americans very much.

With her kind smile Addi said, "Well Hogwarts has been around for over a thousand years. It was founded by four great witches and wizards, each with their own house. The new students are sorted into one of the four houses when they first arrive at Hogwarts. I was a Slytherin, myself."

"What are the other houses?" I asked.

"Well there is Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and as you know, Slytherin. Each house has certain qualities that it looks for in students. The Sorting hat is who decides where you go."

"Will I have to be sorted, then?"

"I suppose so." She must have noticed my worried look. "Don't worry though, I'm sure you will be fine with whatever house you are sorted into." She didn't seem concerned about it, so I decided to follow her lead.

"So…how will I get there?" I kept coming up with more questions.

"The Hogwarts Express. Listen, I have a book that I think will answer your questions much better than myself. Come on, then." She stood up from the table and walked out into the hall. I followed her into the study, where she was standing on a step stool, pulling down an enormous book. "I haven't taken this down in a while…" She handed the book to me and I read the title, _Hogwarts, A History._

"Wow, big book." I said.

"Well, like I said. Hogwarts is over a thousand years old. That is a lot of history for one book to hold."

I thanked her and decided to call it a night and curl up with this new book. I spent the rest of the night reading all about my future school. I had been to prestigious schools before, even the Salem Witches Institute, but none of them were as rich in history as Hogwarts. I know at some point I fell asleep because I woke up in the early hours of the morning with my head leaned up against the wall with the book on my knees. I crawled into bed and went back to sleep. Dreams of the four different Hogwarts houses were swimming around in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I'm liking all the positive feedback. Keep it coming, please =] I've decided that since I am a few chapters ahead of what I am posting that I will update every time I finish a chapter. I want to get as much up as I can before classes start in August because I don't know how much time I will have to write by then. These first few chapters are only beginning to scratch the surface of this story. I hope you will follow it to the end, because no matter how long it takes me, I will finish this story._

**Darkness Calling Chapter 4**

I woke up around mid morning and crossed the hall to the bathroom. I completed my normal morning ritual of a shower and drying my hair. I decided not to attempt to make it straight today. It wouldn't matter with what I was going to be doing either way. So I pulled it back into a pony tail and donned some old blue jeans with ripped up knees and a gray long sleeve tee.

Half way down the stairs I could smell bacon wafting up from the kitchen. I entered and found, not Petri, but Addi at the stove cooking. "Oh, you're up? About time, too." There wasn't any real annoyance in her voice. She was just being playful.

"Yeah, I kinda got sucked into that book. Hogwarts seems to be quite the interesting place." I had actually gotten through most of the book last night. I didn't read _everything_, but I at least skimmed all of it. I mean come on, there was a whole library for me to get through in a month.

"No worries, dear. I do that all the time." I believed her too. She brought over two plates both with bacon, eggs, and raisin toast. We chatted over our meal about inconsequential things.

"So, do we have a plan today?" I asked her once I swallowed my last bite.

"Not unless you would like to make plans." She answered.

"Well I was thinking of doing some flying today. You know, get to know my surroundings some?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Just don't go too far west or you will run into the town there. It's mostly a muggle village, so we have to take care."

"Don't go too far west. Got it." I put my dirty plate and fork in the sink and after washing it off, I ran up the stairs two at a time to take out my broom. When I got back downstairs, Addi was in the study looking for a book to sit down with.

"Addi, I'm heading out now." I told with my head stuck in the doorway.

"I think I'm going to go sit by the river, myself. I haven't had a chance to do that in a while." She chose a book and followed me outside.

I wasn't even ten steps out the back door, before I mounted my Firebolt and kicked off hard. I rose up fast and high. I could see the coast to the east and decided to fly in that direction. I stayed high enough in the air just in case there was a passing muggle below me. I had grown accustomed to the vast expanses of green all around me. But, once I reached the coast, my breath was taken away by the sheer beauty of the landscape. I flew over the edge of a two hundred foot cliff and suspended there in the air to give myself a chance to take it all in – the rocky cliffs, the green hills, and I thought I spotted a village miles down the coast. But, what got me the most was the water. It was deep piercing blue and it really made the image perfect in my mind. In that moment I fell in love with this mystical place.

After what may or may not have been hours, I decided to fly back the way I came. As I was soaring over the country side I decided to use the open air to the best of my abilities. I started off with a couple of barrel rolls and made big loops in the air. I rode around as if I was on a muggle roller coaster. I tilted my broom up and flew straight up as fast I could go. When I could go up no further I slowed to stop and let gravity turn me back around. For a split second I was suspended in midair and my legs left the broom. I held onto my Firebolt with only my right hand and let myself free fall. I was diving fast in tight spirals and it was one of the most amazing feelings I had ever experienced. Fifty feet above the ground, I pulled my broomstick underneath me again and pulled out of the vertical dive.

I took it slow all the way back to the house and saw my aunt lazing by the river with an open book in her lap. I circled above and flew down to where she was sitting. "How did your ride go?" She asked me with a smile on her kind face. I dismounted and sat on the ground against the tree next to her.

"It went well. I flew to the coast and did a little aerial acrobatics." I laughed at my own choice of words. "Addi, we're in Ireland, aren't we?" I asked her. I hadn't asked before that point.

"We are. I have always loved this country, even as a little girl." She marked the place in her book and laid it down next to her. We sat in silence for only a few minutes before Addi spoke again. "I saw some of your flying back there. She nodded her head towards the direction I was flying. "You fly as well as your father did when he was your age. If not, better."

"Dad was a serious flyer?" I asked her. I honestly didn't know much about my father's childhood. We didn't talk about it much.

"He was. He played quidditch as well. I'm sure he could have played professionally if he had wanted to. House quidditch captain, too. Course, he went off to the States and married your mother." She was unsuccessful with hiding her small grimace. I ignored it considering I felt the same way.

"What house was dad in at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin with me. He was a couple years below me, though."

"Wow, there's so much that I don't know about my family." I don't know why, but it never occurred to me to ask about those sorts of things. But then again, it never came up over dinner either. Dad worked at my mother's parents' magical law firm and was constantly busy. My mother on the other hand, didn't work, but she spent all of her time keeping up with appearances. Needless to say, there weren't a lot of family discussions.

Addi patted my leg to comfort me. "That's okay. You have plenty of time to learn all you want to. And I'll answer any and every question I can."

The rest of the afternoon was spent under that tree by the river with me asking Addison hundreds of questions about my heritage. And true to her word, she answered everything she could. By the time the sun was starting to set, I couldn't think of a single question that I had not already asked. My stomach gave a loud growl and we both laughed.

"We better feed that monster that lives in your abdomen before it grows restless."

I stood up and offered a hand to my aunt. She accepted it gratefully and we set off back towards the house. Addi with her book under her arm and me with my Firebolt slung over my shoulder. When we arrived in the small kitchen, Petri was already there with dinner almost ready. We ate our supper and both of us did our usual, grab a book and find a comfy place to curl up in. I turned in much earlier than the night before, determined to rise earlier than noon the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Okay I know everyone has been patiently waiting for Jayleigh to finally make it to Hogwarts and I promise the time is coming. Stick with it and I hope you'll feel you've been rewarded. Thank you again for the feedback. Enjoy._

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 5**

I spent the last couple of weeks left of the summer exploring Ireland and hanging out with my aunt and her friends. She knew many witches and wizards and I enjoyed the company; I was never this social back home. Over those weeks, Addi and I became very close. For once in my life, I felt like I had a true parental figure in my life. I caught myself thinking on numerous occasions that I should have gotten myself in trouble a lot sooner than I did. Life in Ireland with Aunt Addison was, for lack of a better description, amazing.

Every once in a while, against my will, my mind would wander to the curly haired brunette that I had met in Diagon Alley. Honestly, I tried not to think about her, but it was almost impossible knowing that in only a day I would probably be seeing her again. Tonight I would be finishing up my school packing and tomorrow Addi and I would be travelling to King's Cross Station so that I could board the Hogwarts Express.

I heard Addi's voice shouting from the first landing, "Jayleigh! I just finished up the last of your laundry. Come down and get it."

"Coming." I answered. I met Addi at the foot of the stairs and sure enough she had a stack of neatly folded clothes for me to go shove into my already full trunk. "I don't know how I'm going to fit all of this."

"Are you a witch or not?" She asked with a laugh. "Just put an expansion charm on it. Filch won't know the difference."

"Wow, I'm dumb. I totally forgot I could do that."

"You aren't dumb. But, come back down here when you are done. I have something I want to give to you before you head to bed."

"Alright. I'll be right back down." After placing the expansion charm on my trunk and making room for my Firebolt and Lola, I headed back down the stairs. I found Addi on the sofa in front of the fireplace. She held a wrapped parcel in her lap.

"Well, sit down then." She motioned for me to sit next to her. I did as she asked and she began, "I wanted to get you something before you left and I thought that this was perfect. It's beautiful and I think it will come in handy as well." She passed the package to me. It felt like maybe a blanket or something similar. It wasn't necessarily heavy, but it did have a little weight to it. "Well, open it!" She said, excitedly.

I tore off the paper and an elegant cloaked was revealed. The outer material was dark green in color and crushed velvet in material. There were silver swirling vines embroidered into the velvet. The inside was black and lined for extra warmth.

"Addi…this is- this is absolutely gorgeous!" I wrapped the cloak around me and it fit perfectly. The bottom rested an inch from the floor and it would easily wrap around me. The hood was even deep enough to cover my head with a pony tail. I loved it. "Thank you so much!" I hugged my aunt and she returned the gesture. We stayed like that for a bit and I was overcome with emotion that I had to pull myself together before I started to cry.

"You are most welcome, my child." Her voice had taken on a motherly tone and I could tell that she had grown just as fond of me as I had of her. "I daresay you need something like this for when it gets colder. I imagine winters in the Southeastern United States aren't quite as chilly as they are here."

Not much more was said that night. We both indulged in our favorite pastime, reading on the sofa. When the clock struck ten, Addi shooed me off to bed, saying that we had a big day tomorrow and that I would need my rest. I did as I was told and brought my new cloak with me. I placed it in my trunk and laid down to go to sleep. Of course, I was awake for hours thinking about what lie ahead of me. But, sleep did eventually come and I had pleasant dreams of flying across the coast of Ireland.

Morning seemingly came too soon. I felt like I had only been asleep for maybe ten minutes before Addi was shaking my shoulder telling me to come down for breakfast. We had planned to leave at ten o'clock, but of course something came up. Right as I was about to take my trunk down the stairs, I had an overwhelming feeling of forgetting something. I spent the next half hour trying to remember exactly what it was that I was forgetting. Naturally we were out in the yard, about to disapparate, when I remembered that my favorite pullover was still in the study.

After running back into the house to get it, I was finally ready to go. Addi held out her arm once again for me to take. We were travelling by apparition, but I had never been to where we were going. I held her arm with one hand and held onto my trunk's handle with the other and after the uncomfortable darkness, we apparated on to the platform of the Hogwarts Express with ten minutes to spare.

"Now you write to me when you can, you hear?" Addi was fussing over me like all the other mothers with their children around us. She picked a piece of lint off my shirt and handed me a bag that contained a sandwich and chips. "Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers will take care of you. I promise. I imagine someone will be there when you arrive to explain how everything works and get you settled in."

"I'll be okay. And I promise I'll write as often as I can…" There was an awkward pause in which neither of us said anything. All of a sudden we both tried to speak at the same time.

"Addi, I'm really-"

"I want you to know-"

We both laughed and I told her she could go first.

"I want you to know that I have _really_ enjoyed you staying with me. You're a smart, funny girl and an absolute joy to be around. Don't you let anyone else tell you differently. Do you understand me?"

I nodded my head. "I'm really gonna miss you." For once I actually felt sad about going off to school because the past month had been the best of my life. "I hope you'll let me come back for the holidays?" I slipped the question I had been meaning to ask in there.

"Of course! I wouldn't expect anything less… Oh dear, look at the time." She wrapped me in a tight hug and steered me in the direction of the train. I used a levitation charm to magic my trunk onto the train and turned around to wave goodbye to my aunt. Not two minutes later, the train began to move out of the platform. I found an empty compartment and settled my trunk in the luggage space above my seat. I didn't know how long the train ride would be, so I brought some magazines and a book to keep me occupied.

My compartment didn't stay empty for long, but the few students who filled it with me were pretty quiet and kept to themselves. They were a few years younger than me and honestly I think that were a tad bit nervous about sharing a compartment with an older stranger. It was a few hours later when I glimpsed a head of curly brown hair walk past my door. Before I could get up to check to see if it was who I thought it was, Hermione popped back into view.

After sliding my compartment door open, she began, "Jayleigh? Hey how are you?" I stood up immediately as if the Lady of The House opened my door.

"Hey Hermione!" I noticed how awkward our exchange was with the younger kids staring at us. I stepped outside into the hall and slid the door closed. "Don't mind them. They haven't said a word during the whole trip."

"Most of the second years are terrified of older students. I'm not sure why though…So, how was the rest of your summer?" She asked me as she leaned against the hallway wall.

Copying her action, I told her about living with my aunt in Ireland and that I had an amazing time. "What about you? Are you from around here, or what?"

"I live in London with my parents. They're muggles." I could tell she was gauging my reaction to her being muggle born. Seeing no negative reaction from me she continued, "I spent most of this summer with my friends though. Hey, listen. I should be patrolling the train right now. Prefect duties and all. Can we meet up at Hogwarts at some point and get to know each other a little better?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll let you do your thing." We said our goodbyes and she left down the hallway and I returned back to my quiet compartment. _At least I didn't stutter this time. _The sun was low on the horizon, so I assumed we would be arriving soon considering classes started the next day. When I got back inside, all the second years had changed into their school robes, so I took that as my cue to do the same. Not even an hour later, the sun had set and I saw the silhouette of an enormous castle, which I assumed to be Hogwarts in the distance.

When we came to a stop I followed my fellow passengers and set off to what appeared to be horseless carriages. I boarded one with the same second years as before and thought to myself, _well here goes nothing._


	6. Chapter 6

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 6**

The carriages brought us all the way up to the castle front steps. I followed the crowd through the giant wooden front doors and stepped into a magnificent entrance hall. The students all seemed to be headed in the same direction, but there was a tall, stern looking witch who seemed to be waiting for someone. With Addi's advice in mind, I set off towards the older witch. As I approached her, her gaze landed on me and she spoke directly to me. "Ah, Miss Harrison, I presume?" Her tone of voice led me to believe that she already knew my answer.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Jayleigh." I held out my right hand and the older witch grasped it firmly.

"Pleased to meet you, Jayleigh. I am Professor McGonagall. Follow me please." She turned around sharply and led me away from the rest of the crowd. We ended up in what seemed to be an unused office. She crossed to behind the desk and waved her wand. A straight back chair materialized in front of her. "Please, have a seat Miss Harrison. There are a few things we need to go over before we head to the feast."

I sat down in the rather uncomfortable chair and she continued as if not interrupted. "Now, in most cases, new students go through the Sorting in front of the rest of the school before the beginning of the year feast, but those are first years. The headmaster and I have decided to give you the option of being sorted publicly or privately. Which would you prefer?"

"I think I'd rather be sorted in private. I am going stick out enough as it is." I chuckled and Professor McGonagall gave me the courtesy of a small smile. "Can I ask how I am to be sorted? I read that it is traditionally done by the Sorting Hat, but I know my circumstances are different."

"You will be sorted by the Sorting Hat. I have it here now, if you don't mind?" She pulled a shabby old wizard's hat from inside of her robes. "All you have to do is try it on." She handed the weathered old hat to me.

I barely had my hands on it when a tear in the brim opened like a mouth and the Sorting Hat was speaking to me, "Hello, I don't think we've met before." It (he?) startled me and I almost dropped it. "Careful there, Miss. I am old, you know?"

"S-sorry. You scared me." I answered, still with a shocked expression plastered on my face.

"Well put me on, then. I am presuming you want to be sorted, correct?"

"Yes, please." I put the hat over my head. It was definitely too big for me. I sat there for what seemed like a couple of minutes before I heard a voice in my head. _You are a tough one, aren't you? Yes…I see great ambition in you…cunning, but stubborn…I know where to put you…_

"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted out loud. The professor and I both jumped visibly.

"You don't have to shout in here!" Apparently the professor was not accustomed to being startled. I took the hat off of my head and handed it back to the professor. I murmured my thanks to the hat, but it didn't seem to hear me. Actually, it seemed to return to its natural state of just being a normal hat.

"Miss Harrison, you can make your way to the Great Hall now. The Slytherin table is the one on the far left of the hall." I followed Professor McGonagall out of the office and followed her directions to the Great Hall. When I entered the first thing I noticed were the four long house tables. I found the Slytherin table easily, but my eyes were still darting around, looking for the only person that I knew.

When I spotted her, my heart sank just a little. She was sitting at the complete opposite table of my destination. All of the students around her were wearing neck ties of scarlet and gold. Our eyes met and I waved as I made my way towards the other Slytherins. I saw her smile falter just a little when she realized where I was headed. With my luck, I should have known she was a Gryffindor.

I had read about the intense rivalry between the Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses and I hadn't thought much about it until that point. But now it was at the forefront of my mind. _Would she still want to talk to me even though I'm a Slytherin? Slytherins can't be all that bad, right? _Many more questions of insecurity raced around my mind, but were quickly dismissed when I reached my table. I found a group of students that looked more my age and asked if I could join them. They made room for me and I took my seat.

Hearing my accent, a girl with blonde hair and way too much eye makeup asked me, "You're an American?" The others around her all leaned in to hear my answer as well.

"Yeah. I just transferred here for my seventh year."

"That must stink. Why did you leave for your final year?" A dark-skinned boy with an earring joined the conversation.

I looked at the people around me. They gave off an air of being misfits. Heavy, dramatic makeup, strangely colored hair, piercings and I even spotted a girl with a tattoo behind her ear. I didn't think that they would judge me for getting into trouble so I decided for the partial truth. "I didn't choose to leave the States. I got kicked out of all the schools there." There was a collective gasp from all around.

"What did you do?" The blonde asked, excitedly.

"I'd rather not talk about it." The group decided not to ask anymore about it. I spent the next few minutes learning their names. I learned that the blonde girl was called Sabrina and the boy who asked why I was there was Jacobi. We were interrupted by McGonagall striding into the Great Hall with a line of young students behind her. She started calling off names and one by one the kids were sorted into the four different houses.

Once all were sorted, the Headmaster said a few words and the feast began. The food was delicious and I soon had a full stomach and my eyes began to droop. As we were all about to get up and leave, a tall extremely blonde boy walked up, flanked by two gigantic boys. "So is it true, what they are saying up and down the table? We have a new transfer student? An American?"

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Jayleigh." I didn't offer to shake his hand. For some reason he gave me the impression of someone who was not to be trusted. When I looked at the faces of my new found friends, my suspicions seemed to be confirmed. All of them were looking at this person with mistrust and disdain.

"The name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And this-" He pointed to his cronies. "Is Crabbe and Goyle." He smiled with self proclaimed superiority. Dramatically, he looked at every single person I had been talking to. "You might want to be careful who you hang out with. Even the Slytherin House has sour apples."

He was starting to irritate me, so I looked him dead in the eye and said, "I can see that." We kept eye contact and stared each other down until I thought I had made my point. "Well, I'm exhausted and I still need to find out where I'm sleeping, so if you'll just excuse me." I stood up and walked around Draco. "You guys coming?" I asked of my group. He dropped his disgusting smirk and stared at my retreating back. The people I left behind stood up quickly and followed me out, all of them giggling at our exchange.

I made my way to the exit and was intercepted by McGonagall. "Making friends, already, Miss Harrison?" She glanced at Malfoy who was still glaring at me from across the hall.

"I don't take lightly to people who think they are better than others." She seemed to approve of my answer.

"Well I wanted to let you know that I spoke with the headmaster about your sleeping arrangements. There are no open beds in the seventh year girls' hall, so if you don't have a problem with it, we've decided to let you use the Slytherin Head Girl's room. The Head Girl this year is a Ravenclaw, so it is currently empty. Would that be a problem?"

"A private room? Of course I'm fine with that." I smiled to myself. _Maybe my luck isn't that bad after all._

"Well that's settled then. I'm sure your new friends can show you where your room is." Sabrina, Jacobi and the others had made it to where McGonagall and I were conversing. I bid the professor good night and went with my friends to the Slytherin common room. The password was given and we walked down into a large room decorated in the Slytherin colors of green and silver. I looked towards the window and noticed that we were actually under water.

"The Slytherin dorms are under the lake. It's creepy at first, but I found it to be relaxing after a while." Sabrina led me down a hallway and stopped at a door. "This is the seventh year girls' dorm. Your room is at the end of this hall. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast."

"Goodnight, Sabrina. And thanks for tonight. You know, for making me feel welcome." She smiled in return and we parted ways. I reached the end of the hall but there was no door, only a statue of a woman in a long flowing dress and a pointed hat.

"Are you lost?" She asked me.

"I'm supposed to be staying in the Head Girl's room. I thought it was down here." I looked around curiously.

"You're in the right place. Are you Jayleigh Harrison?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Who was the first person you talked to once you arrived at Hogwarts?"

"Professor McGonagall. Why?"

"Just making sure you are who you say you are. You'll need to come up with a password, but you can tell me in the morning." The statue stepped sideways and a door appeared in the wall where she was just standing. "There is another entrance to your room as well that bypasses the common room. My sister guards that one. Have a good night."

I thanked her and stepped through the doorway. Emerging on the other side, I noticed that the room was very similar to the room that I had stayed in back at my aunt's home. In this room there was a large bed with a green quilt and silver linens. Like the common room, this room was decorated in Slytherin garb, but the green and silver scents were much subtler. There was a fireplace and a sofa in front of it, a quite large desk and chair, a walk-in closet and a private bathroom connected to the room. In the closet, there was a dresser and very tall wardrobe. When I opened it up, there was a door in the back of it. It led into a hallway. I assumed that was where the other entrance to my room came out at. The bathroom was impressive with a large tub you could step down into and an inlet that made a kind of grotto for the shower. There was a countertop with plenty of space with a sink set in the middle. The mirror stretched the entire length of the countertop. The toilet had it on room as an offset.

After my look around, I found my trunk and started unpacking it. I put my clothes in the closet and set Lola up in her stand in the corner of the room. I found my pajamas and set an alarm to wake me up in the morning. Seconds after I set my alarm I took a running jump and dove into my new bed. It was squishy, but not overly so and within minutes I had fallen into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Okay as always, thank you to those who have reviewed, favorites, and alerted for my story. In answer to one of my reviews, yes this story is different, but I hope you all find that it is different in a good way. I won't be around a computer this weekend so there won't be any updates until next week. This is just something to tide you over for the weekend. I hope that you don't hate me by the end of this chapter, but please remember that this IS a story about Hermione and Jayleigh…no matter what happens over the next few chapters._

**Darkness Calling: 7**

The next morning, I got up extra early, so that I could take advantage of my private bathroom. After a long shower, I went to the vanity and applied a touch of makeup. I was never one to wear a lot because I was blessed by the complexion gods to have gotten smooth, unblemished skin. I wasn't unnaturally pale or anything, but I could probably have used some color to my skin. Fortunately, it worked for me, though. I muttered a few spells while waving my wand over my head and my hair fell completely straight. _I love magic_. That was a thought that went through my mind often.

I donned my new school uniform and I had to admit that the green and silver colors went well with my eyes. I grabbed my school bag and slung it over my shoulder. I decided to find out where my secret entrance led to and was shocked to find that the passage was quite long. But once I finally reached the end, I realized the door opened up into the transfiguration corridor. (I had been studying my Hogwarts map from Hogwarts, A History, which was in my bookshelf back in my room.)

I found my way to the Great Hall and was not surprised to find that there were not many people up at that hour. I sat down at the Slytherin table by myself and filled a plate with food. There was a wide assortment to choose from, but I decided to play it safe with cereal and some fruit. I just wasn't ready for some of the more mysterious items in the golden platters. As I was eating my breakfast, I decided to start a letter to Addi. I pulled out a quill, ink and a bit of parchment from my bag and was about to start writing when none other than Professor McGonagall approached me again.

"Morning, Professor." I said with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Harrison." She responded as she pulled out a piece parchment from the stack she was carrying. "I wanted to talk with you about your schedule. I am glad you are up so early." She gave me a suspicious look upon realizing that I was up incredibly early. She brushed off her feeling and continued, "Your last school sent your marks by post and they just arrived this morning. It seems that we may have a problem."

"Problem? What problem?" I asked with a touch of fear in my voice. _Please tell me there hasn't been some awful mistake and I have to leave._

"You have already taken the seventh year courses that we offer here." She waited for my response.

"Yeah, I started private tutoring and lessons really early. Is there absolutely nothing else that I can take?"

"Am I correct in assuming you have not taken your N.E.W.T.s?"

"Yes…" I drew out the "s" sound at the end.

"Well then, I suggest you attend the core classes with the other seventh year Slytherins for today and I will discuss with Professor Dumbledore about what we should do in this situation. I have an idea, but I am not sure if the other teachers will accept my idea."

"Can I ask what your idea is?"

"If the others agree with me, I would suggest private lessons. You could still prepare for your N.E.W.T.s with help from the professors and you could also continue your education. It wouldn't be the first time we allowed a student to do this."

The idea of private lessons and more work was a daunting one, but I was used to it. However, I had never had more than two tutors at a time. _This will be interesting_. "I like that idea. I hope it works out."

"Hopefully, I will have our solution by tonight." She handed me the parchment with my schedule for on it. "Miss Mallory will show you to your classes, no doubt. Oh and be thinking of what courses you want to take your N.E.W.T.s in." I assumed that she was talking about Sabrina. She turned her back to me and approached another group of early birds, doling out their schedules. I noticed I had Transfiguration first, followed by Charms and then double Potions. It didn't seem like too long of a day. Putting my scheduling issues out of my mind, I picked up my quill and continued my letter to Addi.

_Dear Addi,_

_So I made it here just fine and have even made a couple new friends (and I think possibly an enemy). I was sorted into Slytherin. I guess I am following in yours and dad's footsteps. Apparently I am ahead of the rest of the seventh years here. Professor McGonagall is talking with the headmaster and other teachers about me getting private lessons in the subjects that I qualify for. I'm really hoping for Charms, Defense, Potions, and Transfiguration. Well I am about to go find Sabrina (one of my new friends) and head to class. I'll write again soon._

_With Love,_

_Jay_

I folded the parchment up and set off for the Owlery. Once I was there, I borrowed one of the school owls and sent it off to Addi. I watched the owl fly into the distance and then left the tower. Those creatures have always fascinated me. As I was headed back down to the Transfiguration corridor, I ran into Sabrina, Jacobi and another girl that I had not met yet, but recognized from the feast. She was really short, about 5'1", with a pixie cut of a shocking red color.

"I'm Stephanie. Everyone calls me Steph, though." Sabrina introduced me and we continued down the stairs, back to the Great Hall. By that point we were running a bit late, so the others opted for grabbing some toast and jogging to the Transfiguration classroom. We found our seats and waited for class to start.

Professor McGongall walked in at exactly 7:58 am and promptly started the lesson. She gave a lecture on human transfiguration and gave us an assignment for the rest of the class. We were supposed to be practicing glamours on our partners and changing one's appearance is something that I mastered two years ago. Naturally I successfully gave Sabrina a makeover and after I was through, you could not tell that the man that sat before me was actually a teenage girl.

"Very impressive, Miss Harrison. Five points to Slytherin." Professor McGonagall had come over to inspect my work. "You are farther ahead than I thought you were." My fellow students were casting envious glances my way. Instead of sitting back and gloating, however, I chose to help them – starting with Sabrina, who was struggling with changing the color of my hair from black to blonde. Needless to say, by the end of the class, I was sporting a shade of orange that a bengal tiger would be proud of. Right before the bell rang, Professor McGonagall flicked her wand at the class and we all returned to our natural state. "That will do, class. Please practice before our next lesson. I'll expect all of you to be able to successfully change the color of your hair and the shape of your noses. I also want a foot long essay describing in detail exactly how to do those things." The bell rang and we all filed out.

The rest of the day went similarly to my transfiguration lesson. Charms was ridiculously easy and even though I had never made the potion before, I was able replicate an almost exact copy of Professor Slughorn's potion. The most interesting thing to happen all day was when we entered the potions classroom, everyone started to blush and look uncomfortable. When Slughorn noticed this, he blushed himself and went into an explanation of how he gave the sixth years a demonstration of the power of Amortentia. The seductive aroma of which smells differently to every person and causes symptoms best dealt with in the privacy of your own bed, not a classroom full of your fellow students.

The other Slytherins and I entered the Great Hall and took our seats, all of us discussing how uncomfortable we were in that lesson. "I smelled oranges and tobacco. Why would I smell that?" Sabrina asked of no one in particular. I had the peculiar feeling that I knew exactly why she smelled oranges and tobacco, especially with Jacobi sitting right next to me.

I stayed quiet for most of the conversation because I was contemplating what I had smelled – cherry blossoms, sugar cookies, and tea tree oil. It sounded like a strange mixture and I had no idea where my brain had come up with that combination. That is until a certain brunette walked in the room. I had my back to her, so she did not notice me sitting there with my eyes closed inhaling deeply. She smelled exactly like cherry blossoms… _Why me?_ I thought to myself.

I couldn't resist, so I stood up and followed her to the Gryffindor table. My friends watched me leave, but didn't ask where I was going. I crossed the hall and approached the group of people Hermione was sitting with. They were all laughing at something a red-haired boy said. I tapped Hermione on the shoulder and she turned around to face me.

"Oh hey, Jayleigh." She smiled, but it seemed forced.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you since the train. How was your first day of classes?" I looked around and realized that everyone was staring at me like I had just turned into a hippogryph.

Before she could answer, the red head who told the joke said to me, "Are you lost, Slytherin? This-" He pointed up and down the table "-is the _Gryffindor_ table." He put a lot of emphasis on the word "Gryffindor".

"Ron, stop! Be nice!" Hermione interjected and slapped his arm. She stood up and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me out into the Entrance Hall.

"What was all that about?" I asked as soon as we stopped walking.

"I'm sorry. Ron can be an idiot sometimes." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the floor. "He isn't happy that I have been talking to a Slytherin."

"Yeah, I gathered that much." I leaned against the closest wall. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out some time? I know you mentioned it on the train. It didn't have to be a private conversation." I laughed to try to ease the tension.

"I- I don't know if that's such a good idea anymore…" She finally looked me in the eye and seeing the hurt look on my face, she tried to recover from what she had said. "It's not that I don't like you. It's just that… well… you're a Slytherin. Our crowds don't exactly mix, do they?"

I was shocked by what she was saying. She didn't even know anything about me and she was judging me for what an old hat decided. "Wow…I didn't peg you for the prejudice type, Hermione." The conversation was over. I left her standing in the Entrance Hall and made my way to the common room. Once there, I went straight to my room.

"Hello, Jayleigh. Do you have a password ready?" The statue guarding my room asked.

"Oh, I forgot. Uhm… Smashing Pumpkins? Yeah, I like that." They weren't my favorite band in the world, but it was the first thing I could come up with that I didn't think other witches and wizards would guess.

"'Smashing pumpkins' it is, then." She stepped aside and I was allowed to enter my room. Someone had been in to make up my bed. I didn't dwell on who may or may not have been in my room. But, what I did do was strip off my clothes and sink into bed. I put my headphones on and cranked the volume all the way up. The hard acoustics from the band Tool blasted through the ear pieces and I ignored the thoughts of Hermione trying to invade my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N I'm back and starting to write again. The updates may start slowing down because my chapters are starting to get longer. I just finished writing a very pivotal chapter and hopefully that will be up by the end of the week. This one hasn't been beta'd yet but, I don't think I made any mistakes. Let me know if you find one. Without further ado…_

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 8**

I think I may have laid there for at least an hour, listening to the mind numbing music, before I decided to get up and take a bath. As I was soaking in the steaming water, my thoughts began to drift to Hermione again. _Why does she have this effect on me? I don't even know this girl._ I thought back to when Ashleigh (my ex) betrayed me. It hurt, yes, but it didn't make me feel like nothing would be right in the world until I fixed it. In that moment I felt like I had to get up, find Hermione, and shake some sense into her.

_What am I thinking? She isn't even that pretty!_ I was lying to myself. Hermione Granger was _exactly_ my type. There would be no denying that fact. Sitting there in the water that was growing cooler by the second, my stomach let its empty presence be known. When I left the Entrance Hall earlier, the thought of eating dinner hadn't occurred to me. _Great, now I'm not eating because of her?_ I decided that I would have to sneak down to the kitchen and steal some food.

As I pulled on some dark colored pajamas I heard a knock at my door. I crossed the room and leaned my ear against the door. The knocking got louder. "Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me." Sabrina's voice sounded concerned.

I opened the door and saw that she was carrying a plate of food from dinner. There was some roasted chicken, potatoes and steamed broccoli.

"I brought this up for you. It's not much, but it's all I could sneak out." I let her in my room and took the tray from her.

"Thank you. I was just about to have to go get something myself." My stomach chose that moment to give a large growl. "See?" We both laughed.

"Can we talk?" She asked me with her eyes cast down at the floor.

"Sure. Here, come sit down." We both sat on the comfy sofa in front of the fireplace. Neither one of us spoke for a few minute. Shoving bite after bite into my mouth, I waited for her to start talking.

"I've never been in here before. It's a really nice room. You're lucky to have gotten it." I swallowed painfully.

"Thanks. I thought so, too…So what did you want to talk about?"

"I really just wanted to make sure you were okay. We all saw Granger pull you away. It didn't look to friendly. Then you didn't come back and when she walked in, she looked really upset. What happened?"

"Oh…that, well…" I didn't know how to explain to Sabrina that I was losing my mind over a girl who I knew nothing about. And then it occurred to me – Sabrina knew Hermione's name. _Maybe she could tell me about her and then I can get her out of my head._ She was waiting patiently for me to answer. "Do you know anything about Hermione?"

"Depends on what you mean. I don't know her personally, but I know _of _her. Everyone does."

She gave a slight sneer when she said that last sentence. My curiosity was piqued. "What? Does she sleep around, or something?" The thought of Hermione being a whore didn't seem to fit, but I had to ask just in case.

"Well I don't know about that…Come to think of it, she is with Weasley and Potter all the time. Maybe they all go together?"

"Who's Weasley and Potter? Wait, Potter, as in Harry Potter?" I didn't like where this was going at all. I had heard of Harry. Everyone has heard of the Boy Who Lived, but I never thought I would actually go to school with him one day.

"Yeah, Harry Potter. Well him, Weasley, and Granger are all inseparable. They have been since they got here in their first year. But, do you want to know about Hermione or Harry? I'm confused."

"Hermione. I want to know what you know about her." The look she gave me could only be described as suspicious.

"Well, like I said before, she is with those two all the time. They get into all sorts of things that aren't really their business…" Sabrina went on to tell me all about everything that the Golden Trio, as everyone called them, did since they got to Hogwarts. She didn't seem impressed by them at all. I was actually getting the feeling that it went beyond just inter-house rivalry.

"I take it you don't like them, then?" I asked her.

"It's not that I don't like them. It's just that I don't trust them…Okay, you know by now about Slytherin's reputation for putting out more Dark wizards than all the other houses?" I nodded my head. "Well, we may have had our fair share, but we aren't all like that. People like Malfoy, yeah, their names were down to be Death Eaters before they were born, but I know that I would never go to the Dark side. And there are loads of other Slytherins that would say the same. But if you were to ask a Gryffindor, especially one of the Golden Trio, they would tell you that we should all be chucked out of the school and shipped off to Azkaban."

"But that makes absolutely no sense to me." My voice had taken on an incredulous tone.

"Look, you'd have to have lived here longer than you have to get it. Slytherins and Gryffindors? We just don't mix. It's always been that way." Seeing my crestfallen look, she placed a comforting hand on my arm. "Jay, what's wrong? Why is this making you so upset? Is it Granger? Did she say something to you?"

"What's wrong is that this whole stupid rivalry thing is pointless! Why does it matter where I sleep and who I hang out with? At least at my old school I was out casted for a legitimate reason."

"But what does that have to do with Granger?" She was looking more confused than ever.

"It has everything to do with her. She's the whole reason I feel this way." _I should probably tell her. If I don't she is going to think I am insane._ "I like her. As in more than a friend, like her. I met her in Diagon Alley and then back on the train coming here. I can't help the way she is affecting me."

"So, wait…you're gay, then?"

"Well, yeah. I thought that bit was obvious. At least it is to everyone else I've met."

"Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I have two dads." She giggled at my incomprehension.

"Oh! Oh, okay. I get it." After a second, it clicked. "So, what should I do? About Hermione, I mean."

"I don't know what to tell you. Setting the whole _stupid rivalry_ aside, do you think she's interested?" I thought about her question. Was Hermione even remotely interested in me? What signs did she show? Other than her being nice to the new kid? Then, our latest conversation came to mind. She didn't even want to be friends now. _No, there were no signs._ I had been barking up the wrong tree this whole time. "No. No, I don't think she is interested."

"Then, you should probably not think about it. Find someone else…" It was that moment that I realized that Sabrina hadn't moved her hand from its place on my arm. Our eyes met and I saw something in her baby blues that I hadn't seen five minutes ago. There was a hunger behind her eyes that changed her whole persona. She didn't look like a young, awkward teenager anymore, but a passionate, seductive woman. In a split second, she became very attractive in my eyes.

I gave her a seductive smile. "Who did you have in mind?"

"I thought that bit would have been obvious…" She mocked my own words from before and started tracing patterns across my skin where her fingers met my arm. I gave her a mischievous grin and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

Her lips were soft and had a very faint taste of cherry lip balm. She immediately relented and let me take control. I was fine with that and used to it, too. Every girl I had ever been with let me take the lead. She leaned back and rested her head on the arm rest as I positioned myself above her. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and ran my tongue over it, ending with a slight bite. She sighed and opened her mouth slightly to let my tongue explore.

I pulled away again and kissed along her jaw line. Reaching the area just below her ear, I worked my way down her neck. I bit down into the soft flesh and left a small red mark. This elicited another sweet moan from the blonde beneath me. I was holding myself up with my left hand, but with my right I was caressing the skin around her hip, slowly working my way up and over her stomach. I lightly drug my nails across her rib cage and around to her back. I pulled her into me and back up to a sitting position.

I stopped kissing her and looked into her face. She was breathing heavily and her eyes had become heavy-lidded. I kissed her once more and grabbed the hand that had found its way to the top of my thigh. After I stood up and pulled her with me, I led her to the four-poster. She sat down on the edge of the bed, looked up and said to me, "This can be our little secret, if you want?" My answer was given in the form of another searing kiss.

Whether we intended to keep it a secret or not, wasn't really our choice, considering that moans and cries of pleasure coming from the Slytherin Head Girl's room could be heard in the common room by all for the next few hours. However, in that moment, nothing mattered to the two girls who had fallen asleep in a tangle of sheets. My last thought before I passed out was, _I will get over her…_

_A/N Yes I know I just did the equivalent of a movie skipping over a sexy scene, BUT I do have my reasons. So don't kill me yet =] But, what are your thoughts so far? I love to hear your ideas on where you think this story is going. And like every other writer out there, reviews are very much so appreciated, so tell me what you think. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 9**

I woke up the next morning with a mess of blonde hair in my face. I opened my eyes and saw that Sabrina had been sleeping half on top of me. Her head rested on my chest and she was still asleep. I turned my head to look at the clock on my bedside table. It was 6:30 in the morning. I tapped Sabrina on the shoulder.

"Hey…we gotta get up." I said groggily. "Class starts in an hour and a half." She lifted her head long enough to look at me. She was a mess. Her makeup was smeared and her hair was in disarray. She was giggling at me so I assumed I didn't look much better.

"We should probably get up then... we're okay, right?"

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, we're fine."

"'Kay…good…well, I'm gonna go get ready. Want to get breakfast before class?"

"Sounds like a plan." She got up and picked up her clothes from the floor. I watched her dress herself and I saw a blush cover her body as she noticed what I was doing. She gave me a little wave as she slipped outside of my door without another word.

I laid my head back on the pillow and sighed. The sex had been good, that was for sure, but it didn't mean anything. It was just sex and I think she understood that, as well. _Better make sure of that, slick._ I told myself. After resting for just a couple more minutes, I got up and started my day.

I did my usual and then went to the Great Hall for breakfast. The others were already up and eating by the time I walked in.

"Did you have a good time last night, Jay?" Jacobi had an enormous grin on his face. I realized that Sabrina and I had not put a silencing charm on my room last night and by the looks of it, every Slytherin present heard _exactly _what went on.

"Uh…yeah?" I decided to play it off as not a big deal. I looked to Sabrina to make sure we were on the same page. She didn't seem fazed by the conversation. Sensing that he wasn't going to get a reaction out of either of us, Jacobi let the subject drop.

We all finished our food and headed to our classes. I didn't make it two steps out of the Great Hall before I heard a stern voice calling me. I turned to see Professor McGonagall walking towards me. I told the others that I would catch up and followed McGonagall back into the unused office as before.

"I meant to give you this last night, but you weren't there." She was holding a piece of parchment with my new schedule on it. "Is everything, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. I just wasn't feeling well last night."

"Alright, well maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey next time?"

"I will."

"I've spoken with the other Professors and they have agreed to give you private lessons. You will have to work on their schedules, though. They do have other classes to teach. You will meet with each of them this week to discuss exactly what your curriculum will hold. Half of the time you spend with each professor will be spent reviewing for your N.E.W.T.s. We all agreed that four hours a week for each subject would be acceptable. Do you agree?"

"That sounds like it'll work. What subjects am I taking?" I asked her.

"That is up to you. I would suggest choosing five subjects. You could do more if you wanted, but it may be a lot of work to handle."

"Five sounds good. I want to take Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense, and would it be possibly to work with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing?"

"Poppy doesn't normally take on students, but she has on occasion. I'm sure that would be acceptable. It isn't something you could take a N.E.W.T. for, though."

"That's okay. I'm honestly not looking for many 'newts'."

"May I ask what your plan is for after you graduate?" She asked me.

"I don't really have a set plan. I want to travel and see the world. I just need to finish my seventh year first." She must have found my answer sufficient because she did not ask anything further about my future.

She tapped her wand on the parchment and handed me my new schedule. I had Transfiguration first thing on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings. "It says I'm with you right now."

"Correct. Shall we head to my office to start?" I followed her out and to her own office. It was spacious with a large desk at one end and a smaller desk at the other end. "You can take a seat, Miss Harrison." She pointed to the smaller desk.

I sat down and she approached me with a scroll of parchment. After laying it on my desk she said, "This is a written exam. It won't be graded, but it will help me to know exactly where you are in your knowledge of Transfiguration. You will perform a practical examination on Friday morning. By Monday, we should have a clear path that we will take in furthering your education."

I took a quill and ink well out of my bag and unrolled the scroll. It was hideously long and the questions became more complex as I got closer to the end. It took me an hour to finish the whole thing. When it was done I turned it in to Professor McGonagall and she dismissed me saying that she would see me on Friday morning and reminded me of my practical exam.

I had Potions next, with Slughorn. His lesson was almost exactly like McGonagall's. It consisted of a verbal exam and he spent the whole next hour asking me questions about different potions and their specific ways of brewing them. I had to demonstrate my knowledge of different ingredients and what they were used for. He seemed impressed and invited me to join his club of "only the brightest witches and wizards Hogwarts has to offer." I respectfully declined his offer and left his office with promises of seeing him on Friday.

My lunch period was next, with Charms after that. Flitwick's questions were just as exhausting as McGonagall's and Slughorn's, but at least it was more fun. Charms had always been one of my favorite subjects. I had every intention of having Flitwick teach me every charm, jinx, and hex that he knew. He just didn't know that yet.

I had a feeling that after this week, the homework would start to pile up, so I decided to take advantage of my free time while I still could. I was done with classes for the day, so I decided to take my Firebolt out for a fly around the castle grounds. I found the secret entrance to my room and gave the statue my new password.

"Smashing Pumpkins." I said in a hurry.

"Why are you smashing pumpkins? That seems like a waste to me." This statue was just as talkative as her sister.

"I'm not smashing pumpkins. It's a muggle band. I like their music." My answer was acceptable and she stepped aside to let me in. I ran in and threw my bag on my bed, grabbed my broomstick and left the room just as quickly as I had arrived. As I was heading out of the corridor, it seemed that the Gryffindors had just finished up with their Transfiguration lesson. I wasn't concerned with them until I saw Potter and Weasley walking with the crowd towards the dungeons. Hermione wasn't with them. I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't ready to see her yet.

Harry made eye contact with me and turned to Ron and whispered, "Isn't that the Slytherin girl, Hermione was talking to?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. Have you heard what they are saying about her? That she _likes girls_?" He looked my way to make sure I was listening. When he realized I had heard him, he started laughing dramatically. He punched Harry in the arm and they left without any further jokes at my expense.

I expected it – the jokes about my sexuality but, not this early. _What was that ass talking about? Who was saying what about me?_ I decided to ask Sabrina and Jacobi what they heard today but, that would have to come later. At that moment, I had a date with my Firebolt and when I was flying, nothing else in the world mattered to me.

I didn't meet anyone else as I made my way outside the giant front doors. The sun was shining high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The wind wasn't too bad either, which made for almost perfect flying conditions. I mounted my broomstick and kicked off. The wind whipping past my face cleared my mind instantly. There were no more thoughts of lessons, professors, or anyone for that matter; just the rush of adrenaline in my veins. Flying high in the air, I surveyed my surroundings. At that height I could see the forest stretching in the distance, the black lake, and a stadium that I assumed held the quidditch pitch.

I flew in that direction and was flying above the pitch in only a matter of seconds. I wasn't the only one who decided that right now would be a perfect time for a midday flight. There was a girl putting her broomstick through its paces. She had long, red hair that whipped behind her. She was flying better than I had seen another person fly. I watched her attempt, and succeed, at some very impressive acrobatic maneuvers. I flew down to her level and just watched her fly.

It took her a minute, but, eventually she noticed me watching her and steered her broomstick in my direction. As she drew closer, I saw that she was a Gryffindor. _Of course, you would pick a Gryffindor to strike up a conversation with._

"Are you here to spy on me?" She asked as soon as she was close enough to talk to me.

"No. I was just admiring your skills. You are a really good flyer." I tried to put as much sincerity in my voice as I could. She must have believed me because she didn't look angry anymore.

"Sorry. I saw your colors and just assumed that you were a spy for the Slytherin team."

I laughed at her comment. "If I was a spy, wouldn't you think I would have hidden myself better?"

"Yeah… Well, I didn't think about that." A blush crept up her neck and cheeks, lighting up her many freckles.

"It's cool. I'm starting to get used to that reaction." I held out my hand for her to shake. She accepted and told me her name was Ginny.

"Haven't gotten a very good welcoming party, then?" She asked.

"Well let's see… I have managed to piss off Malfoy and his goons, all of the members of the Golden Trio, and people are already talking about me being a lesbian behind my back… So, no it hasn't been great."

"The Golden Trio? What did you do to them?" She asked me.

"Apparently existing, as a Slytherin, that is."

"Ignore them. They think every Slytherin is a Death Eater." She tilted her broom down and started to drift slowly. "Come on, my ass is starting to hurt on this thing."

We hit the ground and dismounted. Walking towards the locker rooms, she picked up our conversation again. "So why is everyone calling you a lesbian?"

"Oh, well… I mean, it's true. But, I just don't understand how it got out so fast." She didn't seem bothered by my confession.

"Word travels fast around here. Good gossip only takes about an hour to reach just about everyone. Did you tell anyone?"

"No… Some people heard… some things…"

"Oh…" A look of understanding reached her face. "Well, so what? It's not like it really matters, does it?"

"No, I guess not. I just would have liked to come out on my own terms." We reached the locker room, where Ginny locked her broom up and we started walking back towards the castle. Half way back to the castle, we both saw someone walking in our direction. It was a girl with a mane of curly brown hair. _Shit…I thought I would be able to avoid her for at least a day._

"Ginny, have you seen Crookshanks anywhere?" She stopped walking when she realized who was next to Ginny. "Oh… Hey…" She wouldn't make eye contact with me.

Ginny looked back and forth between us. "I take it you two already know each other? And no, I haven't seen him, 'Mione."

"Yeah, we've met before." I told her with more ice in my voice than I intended. The hurt look on Hermione's face made me regret my tone. _Fuck this…_ "It was nice to meet you, Ginny. Catch you later?"

"Yeah… Sounds good." She looked extremely confused with the uncomfortable situation. I mounted my broomstick once again and kicked off. I didn't know where I was flying to but, the destination didn't matter to me. I just wanted to put as much distance between Hermione and myself as I possibly could. Before I knew it, I was at the edges of the school grounds. I didn't think it would be a good idea to be sneaking out just yet, so I turned around and found my way back to the entrance hall.

There was no sign of Ginny and the _other_ girl, so I went back to my room. I chose to go through the common room this time and regretted that decision as soon as I got there. I walked in and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. There was an awkward silence for what seemed like forever until an unseen person spoke up and saved me from any more humiliation.

"Hey you weren't in class today. What happened?" Steph asked in her high voice.

"Hey, Steph. I got my private lessons set up. I won't be in class with you guys anymore." I answered her.

"Bummer. So you headed to dinner soon?"

"Yeah, I just want to put up my broom and change. I'll be right down."

She smiled and said, "Cool. Sabrina and Jacobi said they would meet us there."

I took my stuff to my room and met Steph back in the common room. We walked together to the Great Hall and talked about our first two days of class. Eventually the topic of my night time escapades got brought up. "So, it was Sabrina, wasn't it? You don't have to answer."

"Does absolutely everyone know?" I stopped before we walked into the hall. "Yes, it was Sabrina. But, I don't know if she wants everyone to know that."

"It's okay. I won't say anything. But, I have a feeling that she will. She isn't shy about her… adventures." She grabbed me by the arm and literally had to drag me into the Great Hall. We attracted many stares and people started whispering to each other. I stopped struggling and walked to our normal spot at the Slytherin table. Every so often I would hear snippets of conversation. The words "lesbian" and "dyke" were prominent in most of them.

I was fed up with the whispering and I think maybe going a little crazy because I stood up straight and shouted so that everyone could hear me, "Yeah, you heard right! The rumors are true. I am a big fat lezzie! Happy now?" No one said a word as I found my seat again and stared down into my empty plate.

All throughout dinner, nothing was said about what happened with Sabrina and me or about my little outburst. Once the shock wore off, it was actually quite normal, even later when we were all hanging out in the common room. It seemed like things might just work out after all.

Very slowly the common room emptied and the only people that were left were me and Sabrina. "So…" I began. "Should we talk about all this or just let it go?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" She asked me. Somehow we both found ourselves alone on a couch again in front of a fire.

"I think that it doesn't really matter because the whole school knows now anyway. How do you feel about it?"

"It doesn't bother me, honestly. Everyone already knew that I am bisexual. It's _you_ they are focused on." She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. "Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded and she continued, "What did last night mean to you? Was it just a good time or something more? And you can be honest without worrying about hurting my feelings."

"Honestly? I had a great time but, I'm not looking for anything serious. I don't want you to think I'm using you, though."

"I don't think you are using me. I hope you don't feel that way about me?"

"No, I don't." I held out my hand, palm up and she placed hers in mine. "I don't want this to mess up our friendship."

"It won't. I wouldn't expect it to stop anytime soon, though." That sexy grin was starting to spread over her face again. I smiled back and pulled her to her feet. After leading her to my room, I turned of the lights. I didn't forget the silencing charm this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 10**

The next day proved to be pretty uncomfortable. I had to deal with the aftermath of my outburst from the night before and I had my first defense lesson with Professor Snape. I had heard some pretty harsh things about him, but most people said that if you were a Slytherin he was more likely to be indifferent to you than being outright nasty.

His way of testing my knowledge consisted of a physical examination of my skills. He would ask me to do certain spells and he would randomly fire curses at me to see if I knew how to block them. On numerous occasions I ended up on my ass. It seemed that I had a lot to learn in the defense category and he didn't fail to point that fact out to me. Needless to say, by the end of my lesson, I was physically and mentally exhausted and more than ready for my lunch period.

When I arrived in the Great Hall, my normal crew was nowhere to be found, but Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table alone, so I headed to where she was sitting. "Hey. You mind if I eat with you?"

She looked up to see who was talking and smiled. "Sure. You have a weird lunch hour, too?"

"No, I just kinda get to choose when I go to lunch and I am absolutely starving right now."

"Oh, yeah? How come?"

"I'm not taking many classes and I have a pretty big break right now." I sat down across from her and loaded up a plate with sandwiches and a salad. Ginny was reading out of a thick book and taking a bite of food sporadically.

"I'm sorry I'm being anti-social. I just have to get this read before practice tonight." She nodded towards her textbook.

"Quidditch?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Harry scheduled our first practice for tonight. It's not really a practice; basically just a meeting for the senior teammates before tryouts."

"Harry is your team captain, then?"

"Yeah." She looked up at me with a questioning look. "You sure you aren't a spy?"

"No. I promise I am not a spy." I rolled my eyes for her to see and laughed. "I don't play quidditch."

"Then why were you flying the other day?" She closed her book and sighed.

"I just enjoy flying and I needed to blow off some steam. My dad played, though." When I thought about it, I realized I didn't know what position my father played. Luckily, she didn't ask and I was spared that small embarrassment.

"I told the trio to lay off of you, by the way." She was judging my facial expressions, searching for my reaction.

I looked down at my plate. "You didn't need to do that." I wasn't comfortable with accepting help from someone, especially one of my peers.

"Well, I did it anyway." She brushed off my reply. "And they said they would… Well at least Hermione and Harry said they would. Ron is still being an idiot, but that isn't new."

"What did Hermione say?" My question slipped out of my mouth before I thought about who I was talking to.

"Come to think of it, she looked pretty embarrassed. What is it with you two, anyway?" I knew I would regret saying something.

"Nothing. Why?" My answer was too quick. It even sounded suspicious to me.

She was watching me and I felt like I was a piece of glass that she was looking right through. I felt my ears get hot and I knew they were turning red. _I knew I should have left my hair down today._ Understanding donned on her face and for a second I thought she would be angry with me.

"Hey-" I looked up to meet her gaze. "I won't say anything… But, can I ask you a question?" I didn't give her an answer but, she took my silence as a "yes."

She lowered her voice to make sure no one would overhear us. "If you like Hermione, then why are you messing around with the blonde?"

"Sabrina, you mean?" She nodded. "I don't know. She and I aren't serious. It's just a good time, you know?"

"Well, I know Hermione and she isn't going to go for someone who sleeps around."

My jaw literally dropped. When I realized what I was doing I shut my mouth with a snap and asked the question that was burning to escape. "What makes you think she would go for me, anyway? Is she… Is she gay?"

"Well I don't think she is gay, but she hasn't ever said she wouldn't be interested. I know for a fact that she has experimented with a girl before." Her tone was so matter-of-fact that I had an idea exactly who Hermione had "experimented" with.

"Who?" I asked incredulously.

"Me." Nothing in her voice said that she was pulling my leg, even though I was having a hard time believing her.

"Can I ask how that came up?" I knew I was getting dangerously close to _too_ personal.

Ginny didn't seem to mind though. "She wanted to learn how to kiss and she knew that I wouldn't say anything to anyone." My jaw dropped again. "Don't tell her I'm saying any of this to you."

"Why _are_ you telling me this?" I asked her with a look on my face that suggested that I had been Confunded.

"Because I can tell that you actually like her and if there is a chance for my best friend to be happy, then I want her to have that." She was saying all of this as if we were talking about what to have for dinner instead of whether or not Hermione Granger would go for a girl. She looked at her watch. "Listen, I have to get to my next class. Think about what I said." With that she packed up her book and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving me to ponder our recent conversation.

I still had some time before I was scheduled to meet with Madam Pomfrey, so I decided to take a walk around the grounds. When I reached the edge of the lake, I saw a black spot in the sky that was getting bigger. When it was close enough, I could tell that it was an owl. Not just any owl, but the owl that I had sent to my aunt. It landed on my arm and stuck out its leg. I detached the rolled up letter and the owl waited for me to respond to it. "You can go. Thank you." It flew off in the direction of the owlery. I sat down at the edge of the lake and unrolled the letter.

_Jayleigh,_

_I am so glad that you are making friends, but I wasn't worried about you. Who exactly did you make an enemy of? Please be careful. Now is not a very good time to be making enemies. I hope your private lessons go well. I'm sure they will. Your father called yesterday to ask if you had made it to school. I told him everything went fine and that you were going to write to me soon. He told me to pass on his love and that he misses you. He also wanted me to tell you that your Jeep was ready and asked whether or not you wanted him to have it shipped over. I think he is assuming that you don't plan on going back to the States anytime soon. Write back when you can._

_All my love,_

_Addi_

I was excited about my Jeep being ready. It was something that I had been tinkering with for a couple years in my free time. I managed to get it to run magically rather than on gas, but there were a few problems that I wasn't qualified to fix myself. Don't get me wrong; travelling by apparition is quick and efficient, but I liked to take my time and actually _see_ where I was going – hence the broom and the truck. It shocked me that dad was asking if I wanted it to be here. I would have to think about whether or not I wanted my Wrangler here. It really depended on what my plans were for after school.

It was five minutes until one o'clock, which was when I needed to meet Madam Pomfrey, so I put the letter in my bag and headed for the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for me and she didn't waste any time at all. She started off with asking me questions about what I knew of the health field and also why I was interested. When she was satisfied with my answers, she began showing me around the hospital wing. It was pretty simple; there was the main room with all of the open beds, a back room where private examinations could be performed, a storeroom, and of course Madam Pomfrey's living quarters. She left me to familiarize myself with all of the different medical supplies and what they were used for.

It was two hours later before I was confident that I knew the storeroom backwards and forwards. I told Madam Pomfrey that I was leaving and she waved me off. I had been so caught up my task that I hadn't given much thought to the conversation that I had with Ginny, but as soon as my mind was no longer occupied, thoughts of a certain brunette came to the forefront of my conscience.

I was so confused with my situation. On one hand, Hermione had given me no indication that she was even remotely interested and on the other, Ginny was telling me that I should go for it. I knew I needed to decide on what I wanted because there was more to the situation than just myself. I didn't think Sabrina would be offended if I broke it off with her, but I didn't really want to. Things were easy and fun with her; no strings attached. But, I knew that it wasn't going anywhere. I just didn't have romantic feelings for Sabrina, but Hermione was a different story entirely.

Even though I didn't know Hermione very well, there was just something about her that drew me in. I had no doubt in my mind that if she gave me a chance, I would do anything to be with her. Even through all of my confusion, I knew what I needed to do first. I had to show Hermione that I wasn't the person that she thought I was. However, I had no intention of breaking it off with Sabrina, yet. Ginny just said that Hermione wouldn't go for someone who sleeps around. Well, in my opinion that means sleeping with _multiple_ people; not just one.

I still had time before dinner, so I decided to check out the library. Addi warned me that if I wasn't careful, the Hogwarts library would suck me in and I would never be able to surface again; such is the life of a book worm. When I walked in, I realized that she hadn't been kidding. There had to be hundreds of thousands of books of all different kinds. Instead of asking the librarian for anything, I decided to explore on my own. Eventually I checked out a book on advanced Transfiguration. I found a corner chair to curl up in and got lost in the large tome.

I flipped through its pages and stopped on the chapter about animagi. I had heard about witches and wizards who could transform themselves into animals, but had not actually met one. The chapter went into detail about the history behind the magic and even gave a description on how it was done. It was extremely advanced magic and dangerous as well. I read that the Ministry of Magic required all animagi to be registered and was interested to see a list of the said registered animagi printed in the book. I was shocked when three quarters down the surprisingly short list I saw the name Minerva McGonagall. I was determined the next time I saw Professor McGonagall to ask her about it. If she could teach me how to do it, then that was definitely something I wanted to learn from her.

Some time later, the dinner bell rang and I made my way to the Great Hall. I sat at the Slytherin table with my usual group and listened to them all complaining about the amount of homework they had been assigned. They asked me about my day and I purposefully didn't tell them about having lunch with Ginny. I just wasn't sure how they would respond to that fact, just yet.

After dinner, we all went to the common room and crowded around a large desk. Sabrina, Jacobi, and Steph were all getting started on their Defense essay and I continued to read my Transfiguration text. It hadn't seemed like a very long time before Jacobi muttered something about it being two o'clock in the morning and shuffled off to bed. We all followed suit and headed for our own rooms. Sabrina didn't ask to come to my room and I didn't offer. I think it was more so that we were exhausted than anything else, but I didn't mind. I didn't even bother with putting on pajamas and just slept in my undies. In no time at all, I was sound asleep and I didn't notice the house elf that came in and left an envelope on my bedside table.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N I'm updating again today because I really want to post a specific chapter tomorrow morning, but obviously I can't do that until this one is up…_

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 11**

I didn't see the letter until after I had already gotten ready for classes. As I was about to walk out of the room, I picked up the envelope and sat down on my bed to read it. There was nothing written on the outside but, when I opened it and unfolded the paper, I saw neat writing in a shade of purple. It was most definitely a girl's handwriting.

_Jayleigh,_

_I know that I am being a chicken in sending you a letter instead of just talking to you but, I am honestly so embarrassed with the way I have acted that I couldn't get up the courage to approach you. You have every reason to never want to speak to me again but, I hope you'll at least consider accepting my apology. I know it isn't much from a girl you barely know but, I really would like to start over._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

I didn't know how to respond. My stomach immediately started doing back flips but, my head was telling me to stay away. If there was one thing that I did know about Hermione Granger, it was that she was the most capable girl at Hogwarts to break my heart. I took out some parchment and sat down at my desk to write; not to Hermione but, to my aunt. I had to get some advice from someone who was wiser than me.

_Addi,_

_I'm glad you were able to write back so quickly. As far as the "enemy" goes, it's Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't say we are enemies; we just don't like each other. I don't know whether or not I want my Jeep to get shipped over. It all depends on where I am going after school but, I'll make up my mind soon enough._

_What I really wanted to talk to you about was something a little more personal. There's a girl… And I know that I have only been here for less than a week but, I can't help it. I don't really know her, but I am so incredibly drawn to her. I am so confused by this situation. My heart is telling me one thing but, my brain is telling me another. I don't want this to turn out like it always has in the past. What am I saying? I don't even think she is interested in that way. What should I do Addi? Should I ignore these feelings I am having? Her best friend tells me I should go for it. And even if I did, I wouldn't know how._

_I have never felt this way about a girl and honestly it scares me to death. Never once in my life have I ever given a damn about what a girl thinks of me – not even with Ash. Please help me…_

_Jay_

I didn't mean to pour out my soul onto this letter but, like what I felt for Hermoine, I couldn't help it. I rolled the parchment up and stuck it in my bag to mail out later. I was running late and I didn't have time to grab breakfast before my Transfiguration lesson, so I ran down my secret passage and came out into the Transfiguration corridor.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for me when I skidded to a halt in her office. "You're late Miss Harrison. Is there a particular reason why you cannot make it to your lesson on time?"

"Sorry, I was writing a letter to my aunt and got distracted. It won't happen again." I answered her as I sat my bag down by my desk in the corner.

Before I could sit down, the professor told me to leave my things and to follow her. I did as told and when we reached our destination we were in the Transfiguration classroom. The normal students' desks were pushed to the sides of the room and in their place, were five long tables, with three stations set up on each. At each station there was an object with instructions on what to do with each object.

"You may start here." Professor McGonagall pointed to the first station. "When you are finished, I will check your work and then we will discuss your options for this course."

The practical exam wasn't as difficult as the written one but, it was still hard none the less. By the end of it, I was sweating from the concentration needed to perform the instructed spells; however, I did complete it and Professor McGonagall seemed pleased.

"Miss Harrison, I do believe you may be one of the most gifted Transfiguration students I have been able to teach at your age." As she was saying all this, she was taking notes down on her notepad.

"Thank you but, I'm not terribly gifted. I have just had a lot of practice, is all." I answered her modestly.

"That may be the case but, you still need a little work to be ready for your N.E.W.T.s but, all that will be easy enough to catch you up on. I must ask; is there anything in particular that you wanted to study in our lessons?"

"Actually, yes. I found this book in the library." I pulled out the said book and turned to the page I had marked. It was the list of registered animagi. "I found your name on this list and I wondered if you could teach me how to do this."

"Ah, yes. That is very dangerous magic, indeed. It takes a powerful witch or wizard to be able to completely transform oneself into another species. Why exactly are you interested in this branch of magic?" She asked in an indistinguishable tone.

"I don't know, exactly. It just appeals to me. The idea of being able to become something else entirely is fascinating and I would love to know how to do it."

"It is not something to take on lightly but, if you are sure you want to learn this, then I will teach you." She made some more notes and then started writing on another piece of parchment. "This is a list of reading material that I want you to check out of the library." She handed me the paper. "That first book will help you review for your N.E.W.T. and the other two with becoming an animagus. Your homework is to read as much of those books as you possibly can. On Monday, we will begin." With that she dismissed me and I left the classroom.

I couldn't believe it. I was going to learn how to transform into an animal. That's something that people grow up dreaming they could do and I was going to be able to do it. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Both Professors Slughorn and Flitwick had made up a curriculum for me to work with, but nothing I was doing in their lessons was anywhere near as exciting as my Transfiguration lesson. Before I went to the Great Hall, I mailed my letter to Addi. I was so excited at dinner, that I couldn't stop talking about how amazing my day had been, even though there really wasn't that much to it. My mood was infectious and soon everyone around me was laughing and telling jokes and funny stories.

I was so caught up in my own little world that I didn't notice the girl who kept staring at me from across the room. Not until I stood up to leave the Great Hall, did I catch her gaze and remember the note that was still in my bag, untouched since I first read it. Hermione smiled politely at me and it made my heart race but, I didn't let any of my emotions show. I still wasn't ready to face her. I looked back to Sabrina who had whispered something in my ear and followed her out of the hall.

Over the next few weeks, things got a lot more hectic. Classes were getting harder and the teachers had been piling up the homework on the seventh years including myself. I hadn't made any progress whatsoever with my lessons with Professor McGonagall and it felt like Snape was trying to kill me. I was definitely learning more than I ever had before my time at Hogwarts and the fact was exhilarating, although exhausting.

Things with Sabrina hadn't slowed down and Hermione didn't try to contact me again. Addi's return letter was no help at all. She told me to just follow my heart but, there was no payoff without risk. I haven't written back, yet.

Ginny and I became closer and in our spare time, anyone who was looking for us could find us on the quidditch pitch. One afternoon, we were flying around, when Ginny brought up the thing with Hermione again.

"Have you responded to her yet?" She asked me innocently.

"Who? Hermione? No I haven't." I leaned forward and pushed ahead of Ginny.

"Why not?" She had caught up to me.

Pulling to a stop, I gave Ginny a wary look and said, "Not this again, Ginny. You know I don't like talking about it."

"Yeah, well I think you should do something about it. You obviously care for her or she wouldn't affect you the way she does. And she was telling me just last night how she wished you would talk to her. She feels terrible for the way she acted and you won't even give her the time of day to accept her apology."

"Maybe I don't want her apology, Ginny!" I didn't mean to shout but, Hermione was always a touchy subject. "Look…" I landed on the ground and she followed. "I like her…a lot. And the past few weeks haven't changed that at all but, I don't know if I want to deal with those feelings right now. I got really hurt by one of the previous girls in my life and I don't want that to happen again."

"But you won't even talk to her, Jay. No one said you had to ask her to marry you or something." We both shouldered our broomsticks and started walking back towards the castle.

"I know that… It's just… I don't even know how to go about talking to her. How do you be friends with someone you are dying to ask out?"

"True… I didn't think about that. So you don't think you could just be friends with her?" She asked.

"No I don't. What I feel is too strong for that and I don't want it to make her feel awkward." We walked in silence for a couple minutes.

"Alright, I won't push it anymore…" She began. "So… This weekend is the first Hogsmeade trip and the Halloween feast afterwards. Are you going?"

"Yeah I had planned to. It'll be nice to explore the village… Hey are there going to be any parties after the feast? I'm in serious need of a de-stressor."

"Not that I know of. Why? You thinking about throwing one?" She asked me.

"The thought crossed my mind. I was thinking of throwing a costume party after the feast but, I have no idea where to do it at or if anyone would actually show up."

"Well... I have a place in mind; that is, if you are interested." Mischievous grins were spreading across both of our faces.

We spent the rest of the week planning the party and making sure all of the older student heard about it and knew where to go at what time. I was in charge of the music and she was in charge of smuggling the booze into the school. The place and decorations had taken care of themselves. Ginny showed me the Room of Requirement and told me that not a lot of people knew about it and as long as we didn't go blabbering about what exactly the room did, it would stay that way.

When I walked into it the first time I was extremely impressed. The room was huge. There was a platform with a DJ's booth set up a dance floor in front of that and tables set up around the dance floor. There were two bathrooms and then four doors in the back wall. Each door had a different emblem on it; one for each Hogwarts house. We assumed the doors led to secret passageways out of the Room of Requirement and back to the dorms.

The decorations were superb. There were carved pumpkins floating in midair above our heads with live bats fluttering up by the ceiling. There were also spot lights and laser lights that flashed in synchronicity with the music pumping out of the speakers. It reminded me of a muggle night club and it was exactly what I wanted it to be. Ginny had a friend who worked in the kitchens that was going to provide the snacks and punch and according to her, he promised not to rat us out to the teachers.

We were both extremely excited and by the looks of it, so was everyone else. By Thursday, all anyone was talking about was our costume party. It was a miracle that the teachers didn't find out, what with all the rumors flying around. I even heard a group of girls talking in hushed whispers about the Weird Sisters coming to perform. That wasn't true of course but, it was going to be fun all the same.

Friday came and went and as I was lying down on my bed, I couldn't help but think how different things were from my first week here. With the exception of my issue with Hermione, everything else seemed to be playing out just fine. _And tomorrow is going to be the best day, yet._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N You may have already realized this but, music plays a HUGE part in my writing. I don't know about you but, I like to know what an author is thinking when they write certain scenes._

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 12**

Saturday morning, Ginny and I had planned to go down to Hogsmeade with our separate groups and meet up in the Three Broomsticks later to make sure we got everything we needed for the party. I met up with Sabrina and Jacobi in the common room and we walked down to the entrance hall together. Filch was checking off names on a list, making sure no one was sneaking out that shouldn't be.

I knew Ginny would be going to Hogsmeade via a different route, considering she was bringing a case of liquor back with her. She told me she was going to use one of the secret passageways out of the school. Harry was going to help her carry the whole load back – hence the reason why we were not travelling down together.

Once we made it past Filch we started making the long walk to the village. It was definitely colder than it was back in September, so it didn't shock me when Sabrina started walking really close to me. I put my arm around her and listened to their conversation. As expected, Jacobi and Sabrina were talking about the party tonight. Their current conversation was about who was throwing the party. Ginny and I made sure that no one really knew who was hosting the party before it actually happened. We figured it would be easier to get people from different houses to come if they didn't know exactly which house was hosting. It seemed to be working so far because all of the houses were talking about it.

"It can't be a Slytherin." Sabrina snuggled into my side and turned her attention to me. "There is no way a Slytherin would invite Gryffindors. What do you think, Jay?"

I smiled at her and said, "I dunno. It could be anyone. I'm just excited." We were coming up to the village and the conversation died down.

"Come on, Jay. I want to show you the sweet shop." She pulled me into Honeydukes and I was amazed at the amount of sweet confections. When we left my pockets were full of my favorites and a few things that I had never heard of before. I broke off from Sabrina and Jacobi in the joke shop and told them I would meet them in the Three Broomsticks after I mailed off a letter to my aunt.

Instead of going to the Owl Post, I met up with Ginny to make sure everything was a go. She told me that she was meeting her twin brothers in an hour behind Honeydukes to get the booze. She and Harry were going to sneak it back into the castle and put it in the Room of Requirement. She left and I found an empty table. The barmaid came over and asked what she could do for me. I ordered a butterbeer and waited for the others to show up.

Right as Madam Rosmerta was serving me my drink, Sabrina, Jacobi and Steph bounded in from outside. "It was cold out there without you to warm me up." Sabrina whispered in my ear as she sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry. I'll be there next time." I told her. The others ordered their drinks and we sat around talking about how great it was to get out of the castle. They asked me how I was liking Hogsmeade and I told them I had really enjoyed myself. After a while, we decided to head back up to the castle and get ready for the feast.

The Halloween feast was outstanding. The decorations rivaled that of the Room of Requirement and the food was phenomenal. Before any of us knew it, the time had come to head back to our rooms and don our costumes for the party. I had been working on my costume all week. It was simple but, effective. I wore tight black pants tucked into tall black boots. I took the white shirt from an old pirate outfit and tied a purple sash around my waste, which I tucked my fake sword into. To finish the outfit off I straightened my hair and applied _a lot _of black eye makeup. I cut two eye holes into another black sash and tied that around my head. I looked at myself in the mirror and was satisfied.

I met Sabrina in the common room and we walked up to the seventh floor together. She was dressed in a golden dress and she had curled her hair. Earlier she told me she was going to be Aphrodite and she was doing a pretty good impression of her.

I opened the door to the Room of Requirement for her and there was already a pretty good sized crowd gathered. It was dark and the lights were flashing. Music was pumping out of the speakers and I thought to myself, _this is perfect._ I caught Ginny's eye from across the room. She was standing next to the bar. I turned to Sabrina and told her I was going to get us drinks.

"Hey, everything going okay?" I asked Ginny when I reached the bar. I poured two cups of the spiked punch.

"Yeah. The music is set up to play until we want it to stop and the booze should be flowing for most of the night. Fred and George really came through for us."

"Tell them thank you for me."

"No problem." She waved off my thanks. "I think your date is wondering what is taking you." She nodded in Sabrina's direction. In the time that I had spent talking with Ginny, more people had arrived. I sat one of the cups I was holding down on the table in front of Sabrina. She took a sip and puckered her lips. "Wow that is a little strong. Are you trying to get me trashed?"

"That is the point of a party isn't it?" We sat back and watched the crowd grow. There was a wide variety of costumes. I saw the stereotypical witch costumes, pirates, and ghosts. I also saw more dramatic costumes. There were a handful of Ravenclaw students who had transfigured and charmed their bodies to look different. There was even one girl who magically elongated her neck and dressed as a giraffe.

"That one is pretty funky, huh?" I asked Sabrina. There was a group of people who worked their way on to the dance floor and Sabrina was looking at them longingly, not listening to me. "I know that look. Come, on." I held out my hand for her to grab. I led her to the dance floor and we immediately fell into the rhythm of the song.

The bass was pumping and the liquor was flowing throughout the night. There was way more people than I ever thought would show up. On a couple of occasions we had to send some younger students away that tried to crash the party but, all in all it was a good time. About an hour after the party really started to get going, Ginny pulled me to the side to introduce me to some of her friends. Harry was there and so was Ron with his date. There were other guys and a few girls but, I missed most of their names due to my own pending intoxication. "Everyone, this is Jayleigh. She planned all of this." She waved her arm around. She was more than a little tipsy. It didn't matter anymore who threw the party because everyone was already here.

"Hi, I'm Katie…" She looked me up and down, admiring my costume, I imagined. "I like your costume. What are you supposed to be?"

With that, I gave a fancy bow and announced, "I happen to be the Queen of Thieves." I let my grin show to every guy around. "Watch out for your girlfriends, gentlemen…" I made a big show of taking Katie's hand and bringing it to my lips. "I'm stealing hearts tonight." All of the girls giggled and Katie blushed, profusely. None of the boys looked too happy, especially Ron, but, it was all in good fun.

At that moment, my attention, along with everyone else's, was drawn elsewhere. The entrance door had just opened and Hermione stepped through it. She was attracting stares from all across the room. Not only were people shocked that a prefect showed up to the party but, Hermione looked absolutely stunning. She wore a flowing dress of different blues and greens and her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with soft curls escaping their hold. Some sort of spell made the edges of her gown look like flowing water and she had given herself slightly pointed ears. Instead of her normal brown eyes, they were the shimmering color of the ocean on a warm summer day.

Ginny approached her and I vaguely heard her say, "'Mione, you look beautiful. What are you supposed to be?"

"A water nymph." She blushed. "I thought that would be obvious…" She said self-consciously.

I didn't hear any more of their conversation but, I watched them go fill up their glasses at the punch bowl. They stood around talking and something Ginny said made Hermione laugh. If I concentrated hard enough (which was really difficult at the time), I could almost picture Hermione's tinker of laughter. The smile that she wore lit up her whole face and all I could do was stare. Ginny poured them both a healthy shot of fire whiskey and after a toast they both downed their glasses.

After that, I lost the girl that I was concentrating on. I was pulled to the dance floor again by who I assumed was Sabrina. We began to dance and this time it was much less chaste. I must have danced for hours and not just with Sabrina. I lost count of how many girls flocked around me and I even partnered with the occasional guy but, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew none of them were who I really wanted pressed up against me.

As if the Fates were on my side, I looked across the room and once again made eye contact with Hermione. The beat of the music was beginning to change from a fast-paced dance song to the guitar-heavy _American Woman_ by Lenny Kravitz. Hermione threw back the shot that she had been holding and started to cross the room to where I was dancing with a dark-haired Ravenclaw girl. Her walk (sashay would be a better term for the way she moved) was agonizingly slow and our eyes were locked the whole time.

It was apparent by the way she moved and the look in her eye that she had indulged in much more alcohol since the last time I had seen her but, that didn't matter to me. It just added to her overall appeal. She looked downright _sexy_. When she reached the edge of the crowd around me, she began to sway to the music and inch ever closer to me. By the time that the guitar rift hit, she had moved to right in front of me.

She was dancing dangerously close to my body and I could feel every fiber of my being begging to touch her; just to make contact with her flawless skin. She turned her back to me and her closeness was tantalizing my senses. I couldn't take it anymore. I came up close right behind her and started to move my hips in rhythm with hers. I barely heard her sigh as she leaned into me and reached her hand up and wrapped her arm around my neck. I put my hands at her hips and pulled her against me.

I was absolutely positive that I had died and gone to heaven. _No I think it is the alcohol_. Whatever it was, it was making me feel like every nerve ending in my body was responding to Hermione's close proximity. The feeling was incredible. She slowly turned in my arms to face me. My hands didn't leave her waist as our knees interlocked and we ground our hips with the beat of the song.

At some point the song changed into another and then another. There was no way in my inebriated state that I could keep up with exactly how many songs we danced to. We stopped only to take more shots and went straight back to the dance floor. If I remember correctly, I think Hermione actually brought a bottle of fire whiskey onto the dance floor.

The night went on and neither one of us noticed the crowd dwindling around us. Eventually we were the last ones on the dance floor. I'm not sure what was playing but, all I remember is that it was a slower tune and we were both holding each other up. Between the alcohol and the exhaustion, neither one of us could stand up straight.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I hazily heard Ginny tell me that she and Harry were headed back to the common room and asking whether or not Hermione was coming with them. I told them I would get her there and they left without further questions. I heard the door close and looked at the girl who was half asleep in my arms. I didn't understand what I had done to deserve the right to be holding an angel in my arms but, I thanked every god or goddess I could think of for that blissful moment.

"Hermione," I tilted her chin up so she could look at me through bleary eyes. I pushed a stray curl out of her eyes and stared into the face of the beauty before me. "I need to get you to your room." I hated to hear those words coming out of my mouth. It nearly killed me to utter them.

"'Kay…" was all I got as an answer.

I put my arm around her waist and led her to the door. The secret passageways from the room of Requirement all but, forgotten. We stumbled our way through the empty corridors leaning on each other. I kept up the pretense that I was taking her back but, in all honesty I needed her support just as much as she needed mine. Every once in a while we would pass couples trying to hide behind tapestries or in empty passageways, kissing or doing other things when they thought no one was watching. Hermione would lapse into a fit of giggles as we passed them and we would have to lean against a wall until she could stand again.

Every time that occurred, she would eventually stop laughing and stare into my eyes. I could tell she wanted to say or do something but, she didn't and I was too nervous to make the first move. So we continued our trek to Gryffindor tower. Much too soon for my liking, we reached a painting of a large woman sleeping and Hermione stopped us.

"This is me." Her hand found its way to my chest and held on to my shirt.

"Funny, she sure doesn't look like you. You are much, _much_ prettier than her." I said sarcastically. My words were definitely more slurred than I wanted them to be. My comment brought a beaming smile to my angel's face. Without any further stalling, Hermione pulled me to her and kissed me. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. She pressed her lips to mine for only a second, but I felt it down to my soul. When she pulled away, I felt a whimper escape my mouth.

"Goodnight, Jay." With a smirk on her lips, she turned from me and whispered the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and before I knew it, she was gone. I stood there in shock for what seemed like hours but, in actuality it was only minutes.

When I finally pulled myself together, I somehow, miraculously, made it back to my room without getting caught. I felt like I had been walking through a dream. _What just happened?_ _Did she really just kiss me or was it just wishful thinking?_ Without undressing, I fell face-first down on my bed and passed out in a matter of seconds with an enormous smile on my face.

_A/N Happy with the way things are turning out? By the way, I realize that the song is about three years off for the time and usually that would bother me but, I couldn't think of another song that I wanted to use. It was the one I was listening to when I mapped out this scene my head. Also, the unknown song that was playing when Ginny told Jay that she was leaving was Sail by AWOLNATION…Once again out of date but, it fit so I used it. Let me know what you think…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 13**

The next morning, my skull felt like it was on fire. I rolled over and looked at my clock to find that I had slept all the way through lunch. That was okay because I didn't think I could stomach food at that moment, anyway. _Thank god, I'm underground._ I thought to myself as I turned on the lights. Shielding my eyes, I fumbled through my medicine cabinet in my bathroom. I was searching for my bottle of headache potion, but of course it was empty.

"Ugh… Why me?" I asked myself out loud. _Because you drank at least a gallon of liquor last night… Serves you right… _That annoying voice in my head didn't stop gloating at me as a turned on my shower. The water was steaming and it was doing wonders for my head. As I was letting the water run over my body, a thought occurred to me. _I danced all night with Hermione… Holy shit! Hermione kissed me!_ All of my memories from the night before crashed back into me.

I kept replaying that moment in my head for the rest of the afternoon. The more I thought about it, the more I didn't believe it actually happened. I spent the rest of the day lying in bed, trying to recover from my raging hangover. I didn't get up until there was a knock on my door. It was Sabrina.

"You too, then?" She asked me with her own grimace. I let her in and she came to sit on my bed next to me.

"What are you talking about; the massive headache or the overwhelming nausea?" I answered, putting a pillow over my face.

"Both… So… You seemed pretty happy last night…" She sounded a bit jealous.

I realized that I had completely ignored her last night in favor of Hermione and pulled the pillow away. "Sabrina, I am so sorry… I was an ass last night."

"It's okay. I mean I was pissed at first but, I get it. You told me in the beginning that we weren't serious and that you had a thing for Granger."

"That didn't give me a right to blow you off like that, though." I felt terrible.

"Jay, really its okay…" A smile was beginning to show on her features. "I found a pretty good replacement date."

She had my full interest. "Who?" I figured that I already knew the answer but, I thought it was polite to ask.

"Jacobi…" She took over the conversation at that point. She gushed about how attractive he was and how he was such a gentleman and how he made her feel special. I nodded, smiled, and said "Uh-huh" in all the right places. Eventually, she stopped talking about him and asked me about the rest of my night after she left.

"It was good… Amazing, actually. I think Hermione kissed me but, I'm not too sure. My memory is a little fuzzy." I didn't go into any more detail to her dismay. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell her; I just couldn't remember anything beyond dancing, drinking, and the kiss.

"You should go find her, Jay. She is probably pretty confused right now."

"She's confused? How do you think I feel?" I asked incredulously.

"More the reason to go talk to her." She stood up from my bed and walked to the door. "I have to go. I'm meeting Jacobi for a walk on the grounds before dinner." With that she waved and was gone.

I did get up and attempt to look for Hermione but, I couldn't find her. I couldn't find anyone, for that matter. It seemed that everyone was staying in their common rooms or visiting the hospital wing for their hangovers. I checked the Great Hall, the library, and even the Owlery but, I couldn't find any sign of her. I assumed she was staying in her room until dinner.

At dinner, I looked around but, still couldn't find her. I saw Ginny walk in with Harry and they both looked just as bad as I felt. I jumped up from my seat and jogged over to them.

They saw me coming and Ginny turned to Harry and said something. He found seats for them and she came to meet me. "Before you ask, she's in her room… She's uh- she's not talking to anyone right now."

"What do you mean? I need to talk to her about last night." Ginny looked around her to make sure no one had heard them. She pulled me out into the entrance hall and continued our conversation.

"I think she is embarrassed about last night. Hermione doesn't normally do things… like that. Just give her some time, Jay. She'll come around." She patted my arm and left me standing there alone.

Once again, I found myself skipping dinner and leaving because a girl left me standing in the entrance hall. Sabrina didn't come to find me this time. At first, I just sat in my room thinking about what was going on around me. Eventually my eyes landed on Lola sitting in her stand in the corner. I hadn't played my guitar at all since coming here and now felt like a really good time to start.

I spent the next few hours listening to music and attempting to figure out the chords on my own. I was stuck on a particularly difficult Alanis Morissette song but, when I finally mastered it, I decided to go to bed. My dreams were haunted by an image of myself wandering the empty corridors of the castle, chasing after a girl with a mass of curly brown hair.

I didn't see Hermione the next day or the next for that matter. I don't know how she managed to avoid me for so long but, for three days I kept going over what happened in my mind. I wasn't able to understand what I did wrong and why Hermione was so embarrassed. It wasn't like we made out on the dance floor or anything. I badgered Ginny to no end about where Hermione was and all she kept telling me was that she needed her space.

It wasn't until Wednesday night that I spotted Hermione walking into the library. I wouldn't have caught her at all if I hadn't left my quill there earlier. As I was leaving she almost ran into me because she was looking down at a book and not where she was going.

"Woah… You okay?" I asked as I steadied her so she wouldn't fall.

"Jayleigh! I- I didn't expect to see you here…" She did her usual of looking down at her shoes when she was attempting to not make eye contact with me.

"Funny, how we keep running into each other." I said with a chuckle.

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"When we first met, you ran into me because you were carrying a load of books and lost your balance. I just thought it was ironic that it happened again." There was an awkward pause before we both tried to talk at the same time.

"Listen I-" I began.

"We need-" We both laughed at ever growing awkward moment.

"You can go." I told her.

"Thanks. Actually, can we talk somewhere private?" She was looking around her and seemed to notice for the first time the few students who had been listening to our exchange.

"Sure. Where did you have in mind?"

She didn't answer, but led me to an empty classroom. She looked around and then closed the door behind us. She sat down on a long bench and patted the seat next to her. _This could go well or end very badly. _I thought to myself as I straddled the bench beside her.

"What all do you remember about Saturday night?" She asked me with hesitation in her voice. I could see a flush rising up her neck and couldn't help thinking about, in another situation, what could possibly cause that reaction in her.

I almost didn't want to answer her question. The way she was talking had me really worried that she was about deny everything. "I remember us dancing and drinking… I walked you home and you… kissed me." I felt my own ears growing warm. "I didn't imagine that, right?" I wanted, no _needed_ her to say no and that was evident in my voice.

For the first time since Saturday night, Hermione Granger actually looked me in the eyes and what I saw there, melted my heart. I saw her embarrassment, her nervousness, and even her fear; but, I also saw a spark of curiosity. "You didn't imagine it…" In a split second, the moment was gone and she looked back down at her hands, which she was wringing. "Jay, I'm scared…" She said in almost a whisper.

I swung my leg over the bench and squatted down in front of her. I don't know why but, in my warped brain I thought that maybe if I was down on her level, it would be easier for her to talk to me. "What are you scared of?" I asked her in just as soft of a voice as she had spoken to me.

She sighed and put her face in her hands. Through the gap between them she whispered, "I'm scared of everything right now." She took a deep breath and looked up again. "I'm scared of this war that is going on around us, I'm scared of what the future holds… and I'm scared of my feelings for you."

"The war isn't banging on our door, yet. And everyone is scared of the future but, why are you scared of your feelings?" I couldn't finish my sentence out loud.

"Why wouldn't I be scared of my feelings for you? I've never felt this before, especially not with a girl." I could sense a tirade building.

"Ever since that day in Diagon Alley, I think about you all the time. At first, I thought it was a fascination because you were an American but, it never died away. And then after I told you we shouldn't be friends, I felt like I had just punched a hole in my own chest." She stood up and started pacing and I sat back down on the bench.

"And at that party… I couldn't ignore it anymore! I watched all of those girls dancing with you and it made my blood boil. I wanted to be them. I wanted to be the one that you focused your attention on. And don't even get me started on that Sabrina girl. You know she was using you, right?"

_Actually, we were using each other._ I didn't say my thoughts out loud, lest they make her angrier. "I did focus on you. You were the only one I could focus on all night. Hell, you are the only one I have been able to focus on since I got here."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" She asked with more than a little frustration in her voice.

"Because I was under the impression that you didn't want to be around me!" I walked to her side and physically stopped her from pacing anymore.

"Let go of me!" She said and she wrenched herself away from me. "This is wrong. All of this is wrong!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"What is so wrong, Hermione?" I asked her, my own anger rising.

"This… us… This isn't supposed to happen!"

"Jesus, you are so confusing!" It was my turn to throw a tantrum. "First you are all nice to me and then you ignore me for _weeks_. All of a sudden I find you dancing on me like you want to fuck, you kiss me, and then avoid me for three days. Now you want to tell me that you have feelings for me, but everything is wrong? Do you not see a problem here?"

"What? You're saying I have problems now?" She asked irately.

"No, I'm not saying you have problems! But, this is crazy…" I approached her again and held her at arm's length. "Hermione, why did you kiss me?" I asked her in a much softer voice.

"Because I wanted to…" She answered. "And for some illogical reason, I can't stop fantasizing about kissing you…"

"And what do you want to do right now?" I was inching closer to her. She wasn't stopping me.

"I want… I- I need to go." She stepped out of my arms and walked out the door, leaving me behind with a dumbstruck look plastered on my face. I leaned both hands on the wall in front of me. I was so angry that I was frozen in place.

The door was forced open and slammed against the wall. Before I could even register what was happening, I was spun around by someone and pushed back up against the wall. Hermione had come back and I was only given a split second to get my bearings and gaze into her eyes that were filled with fire before her lips crashed into my own.

The kiss was hard and full of emotion. There was a few seconds that I was in shock and my body was in such confusion that I did absolutely nothing, but let her kiss me. Before she could pull away from me, my brain kicked back into gear and I pulled her closer to me and kissed her back. As our lips moved against each other, some of the harshness began to fall away. I slanted my mouth against hers and she granted me access. When our tongues met for the first time it was like an explosion going off in my lower abdomen.

Never in my life had my body responded to someone like it did with Hermione. It felt like every cell in my body came to life as I kissed her. I had to start to pull away or there would be no turning back. The kiss slowed down and when it ended we both stood in each other's arms breathing heavily. She looked up at me and said, "This… This is what scares me… this uncontrollable feeling that overwhelms me when you are near. I don't like not being in control…"

"You can't be in control one hundred percent of the time, Hermione" I replied to her. My hand found its way to the side of her face and cupped her cheek. She leaned into and kissed my palm. Our eyes met and I felt like I was lost in the depths of beautiful brown that I found there. I placed an impossibly tender kiss on her lips and let it end naturally.

"You don't know how hard it is to admit that to myself." She whispered breathlessly.

"That's a start…" I told her. She smiled and I vowed to myself to make it happen more often.

I don't know what possessed us to do it, but we stayed in that room for a while just enjoying each other's company. I sat against the wall and she sat between my legs and leaned against my chest. We mostly talked about random things. At one point we played twenty questions and I learned that her favorite color was purple, that she wanted to work for the ministry one day to improve the rights of non-human magical creatures, and that she wanted to have a daughter named Rose. She told me all about her dentist parents and her life living as a muggle.

In turn, I told her stories about my past and what it was like growing up in the States. We were able to connect on the subject of music because, like me, she liked muggle bands and we shared some favorites. The conversation became more serious when the topic of Voldemort and the war came up but, sensing the tension that would bring, we quickly changed the subject to something much lighter.

Hours could have gone by but, the time didn't faze us. However, it was getting late and both of us agreed that we should probably sneak back to our dormitories, considering it was way past curfew. I offered to let her stay in my bed while I slept on the couch because it was closer and there was less of a chance of her getting caught, but she declined and I couldn't help but think that maybe it was for the best. We didn't need any added tension and I, for one, wanted to take things slow with Hermione. She meant a great deal to me and I didn't want to mess things up with her.

So, we unwillingly said our goodbyes and shared a long goodnight kiss and reluctantly went our separate ways. As I reached my room, thoughts of the past two days raced each other around my head. So much had changed in the past forty-eight hours and I felt like the whole world was on my side. I went to sleep with a bubble of happiness wrapped around me so tight that my smile didn't fade the entire night.

_A/N Come on guys, a quick review wouldn't hurt. I just want to know what you think… =[_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N Things are getting more hectic around here and I don't have as much time to write as usual. I'm still going to update as often as possible, though. Sorry for any mistakes you may find. I've read over this a few times, but I don't always catch everything._

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 14**

I found Hermione the next day at lunch with Ginny and the other members of the Golden Trio. I coughed to let them know I was standing there. Hermione turned to meet me and hesitantly smiled.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk with me?" I asked her, offering my hand.

Before she could even respond, Ron was opening his mouth to speak. "She isn't going anywhere with you!" He jumped out of his seat and knocked over a glass of pumpkin juice. He was sitting beside Hermione, so when he stood up we came face to face. "We all know what you are and we know what you are trying to do!" Everyone in the Great hall was silent and listening to the argument at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, yeah? What is it that I am trying to do, Weasley?" I spat back at him.

He leaned in and his face was inches from my own. "You're trying to turn her into a… someone like you!"

"What? Is the word 'lesbian' too big for you to say? Or did you just not learn that one?" I pushed him in the chest to get him out of my face. "Last time I checked, _you_ have no claim on her. So, back off!"

The whole group was on their feet the second I pushed Ron away from me. Hermione got in between us and had a hand on each our chests, pushing us away from each other. "Enough!" She yelled to the both of us. "Ron, you have absolutely no right to tell me who I can or cannot go for a walk with. You are overreacting!"

"We saw the two of you at that party, Hermione. You were all over each other!"

"Yes and if I remember correctly, _you_ were all over _Lavender_!" She responded. "It was all for fun, Ron. We were all doing things that we normally wouldn't do." I was staring at her in disbelief. _Did she really just say that?_ I thought to myself.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Professor McGonagall had come to intervene. "And what party are you talking about?"

Everyone immediately stopped talking. We were all shocked when Hermione was the one to answer her. "We had… a party in the common room after the feast…" She wouldn't meet McGonagall's eyes and we all knew that her lie didn't get past the professor.

"I think the three of you need to come with me." Without another word from any of us Hermione, Ron and I followed McGonagall out into the entrance hall and up the grand staircase. None of us knew where we were going until we reached a stone gargoyle. "I need to speak with Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall said to the gargoyle. It jumped aside and let us through to another staircase. When we reached the top, she knocked on the handsome door three times.

As we waited, I looked to the other two to read their expressions. Ron was still fuming and refusing to look at either one of us and Hermione looked deathly afraid. She had gone completely pale and was shaking with fear. Behind the professor's back, I reached over and squeezed her hand. She didn't respond.

The door opened and Professor Dumbledore was standing there with a smile on his face in a shimmering set of navy blue robes. "Ah… Please do come in." He told all of us as he conjured up three chairs in front of his desk. "Minerva, what do owe I for this pleasant visit?"

"These two…" She pointed to me and Ron, "Were arguing in the Great Hall and Miss Granger stepped in to break it up. I heard part of the argument and a party was mentioned. When I asked Miss Granger what party she spoke of, she told me of one in the Gryffindor common room. As you know, I would have been notified if such a party had been going on."

"Ah and you think there is something going on that we do not know about, then?" He asked her as he walked behind his desk to take a seat. "I can take it from here, Minerva." Recognizing that she was being dismissed, Professor McGonagall left the office.

Dumbledore looked at us in turn as if he were searching our very souls. I had the distinct feeling that he could read my mind and I immediately tried to shut him out on the off chance that he was. He smiled knowingly and turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, would you care to tell me what is going on." _Of course he would question the worst liar out of the group._ I was thanking whoever was listening that only Ginny and I knew the finer details of the party plans.

"We had a party in the Room of Requirement, sir." I couldn't believe she had just spilled the beans like that. I shot her a look that said what I was thinking.

"Tell me, was it worth it?" He asked her as he put his hands together in thought.

"Sir?" She asked him, confusion written all of her face.

"This party that you went to, was it fun? Was it worth getting into trouble over? I am assuming that many school rules were broken in the process." Instead of a disappointed look, what I saw on his face surprised me. He was smiling and looked to be on the verge of laughter.

"Uh… yes sir it was fun…" She responded to him.

"You should know by now, that not much goes on within these walls that I do not know about." He started rifling through some papers on his desk. "And if I were to punish the partygoers, I daresay that the entire upper class would be in detention." At that point he turned to Ron and I. "I do want to stress that fighting will not be tolerated here. Please, do remember that fact. You are all free to go."

We all left his office in complete shock. Ron took one look at me and decided that it wasn't worth getting in trouble over and left Hermione and I standing at the foot of Dumbledore's staircase.

"Do you want to take that walk now?" Hermione asked me as she began to walk in the opposite direction of where Ron went. I didn't answer but, followed her instead.

So many questions were fighting to be asked first but, one in particular was bugging me more than the others. "Hermione, what did you mean when you said we were all doing things that we don't normally do?"

"Oh… I just meant that we had all been drinking and our inhibitions were lowered." She saw the worried look on my face and quickly added, "I'm not regretting it, if that's what you are asking."

"Okay…" I still wasn't completely reassured.

"Look, Jay… I meant what I said yesterday about my feelings for you scaring me. They still do but, that doesn't mean I am going to ignore them. I don't think I could ignore them if I wanted to." She placed her hand in mine as we walked. It was a comforting notion. "But, I have to tell you that I'm not ready for everyone to know about us, yet. It's a lot to take in all at one time."

"I know and I'm not asking that of you. But, there are people who already know…"

"And I'm hoping those people don't go telling the whole school." She saw that my expression still hadn't changed. "What's wrong?" She asked me.

"I just have a lot questions. After last night, I thought things were going to be easier but, I'm finding out that that isn't exactly true." I answered her. I let go of her hand because I heard someone coming up the same corridor as us. It just turned out to be a group of Hufflepuffs heading to their next classes. "I guess lunch is over. What do you have right now?"

"Nothing. I have a free period. What about you?"

"I don't have to be at the hospital wing until three. Would you like to go to my room with me to talk?" She looked at me a tad bit skeptically but, accepted the offer. I led her to the transfiguration corridor and told the password to the statue guarding my room.

"This isn't the entrance to the Slytherin common room." She observed out loud.

"Yeah, it's a secret entrance to my room. I'm staying in the Head Girl's room." After leading her through the long passageway, we finally reached my room. She was impressed with it and shocked that I was allowed to stay there. She sat on the sofa and I went to my nightstand to bring out some cauldron cakes and two bottles of butterbeer. "I'm sorry I made you miss lunch." I offered her a cake and one of the bottles as a peace offering and she gratefully accepted it.

We ate our makeshift lunch in silence but, once she was finished, a questioning look graced her features. "You said you have questions. What are they?" She asked.

I swallowed my last bite and took a swig of butterbeer before I answered. "Well…for starters, what is it with Ron? Why does he hate me so much?"

She looked as if she knew this question was coming but, had been dreading it. "Ron and I… We... Everyone expects us to end up together and I even expected it myself until this year." Seeing my crestfallen look, she continued, "But, that isn't what I want anymore. I realized, even before you came along, that I would never be happy with him. He and I are just not compatible with each other and I guess he doesn't see that. He's jealous of you… of my feelings for you. He feels that it should be him."

"Okay, well that makes sense…" I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. "Hermione, what is this to you? I know we talked about your feelings scaring you last night but, what exactly are your feelings? What do you want to come out of this?" I pointed between the two of us.

"I don't know exactly what my feeling are or what they mean…" She took my hand again and intertwined our fingers. "But, I do know that right now, in this moment, I'm happy. And that isn't something that I have been feeling very often, lately."

"Why?" I asked her as I pulled her in to sit closer to me.

"Because of everything that has been going on." She settled between my legs again. "How much do you know about this war, Jay?"

"Well, I know that Voldemort has risen to power again and that he wants to take control of everything in the wizarding world." As she leaned back into me, I gently massaged her neck and shoulders. She didn't seem to mind the closeness.

"Do you know that he is trying to kill Harry and has been since the first night that he failed to do so?"

I stopped rubbing her shoulders as she turned to look at me. "No, I didn't know that." I told her.

"Well, he is. And he'll stop at nothing to do so." She leaned back again and I resumed what I was doing before.

"Wait… Hermione, you're best friends with Potter. That makes you a target." I felt my heart fly into my throat. I was starting to realize why Hermione was so scared.

She turned around in my arms again to try and reassure me. "It does but, there isn't anything I can do about it now. He saw me at the Ministry last year. He knows who I am and that I am one hundred percent on Harry's side and that makes me a direct enemy to Voldemort."

"He saw you? As in, you have been in the presence of Voldemort and survived?" I asked incredulously. I was becoming frantic. The thought of Hermione being a target of the most evil wizard to ever walk this earth was shattering my senses. "Hermione, you have to leave. Flee this country!"

She put both of her hands on my shoulders to try and calm me down. "I can't just leave, Jay. I'm in this and I can't leave Harry."

"To hell, you can't leave! Why would you stay?" I was almost shouting now.

Hermione flicked her wand at the door and cast a silencing charm. "You do know where you are, right?" She stood up in her anger. "There are children of death eaters in your very common room. They could be listening to every word we shout."

I stood up with her. "You're kidding me. Here, in Hogwarts?" I had momentarily forgotten my previous worry.

"Yes. Nowhere is completely safe, which is another reason why I want to keep us a secret." She started pacing again. I guessed that was just how she dealt with her nerves. It was maddening.

I stood in front of her and stopped her from wearing a hole in the floor. "Hermione, are you scared that if the wrong people find out about us, that I'll become a target as well?"

"Yes…"

I wrapped her in my arms and held her. I placed a kiss on top of her head and whispered into her hair, "Don't think about that, okay? Right now, we are safe. You are safe…" I heard the words come out of my mouth but, I didn't believe them. Everything that she had just told me was starting to weigh down on me from all sides. It was a miracle that I was still standing and not in full-blown panic attack mode.

Neither one of us spoke about those things for the rest of the time we were together. We just held each other and talked about inconsequential things until we both had to leave to go to our separate classes.

When we exited my room out of the secret passageway, I gave Hermione the password and asked her if she would come back after dinner. I made sure that she knew my intentions were pure and that she could decline if she wanted to but, shockingly she said she would come back. I didn't know if she had any intention of staying the night or not but, I didn't ask. I figured she would make that decision by herself and didn't need the added pressure from me.

Later in the hospital wing, there wasn't much to do besides healing a kid's broken arm. Surprisingly, Madam Pomfrey let me perform the spell and told me that I might just be a natural healer. Other than that, it was completely and utterly boring, which left me to ponder the things that Hermione had told me.

I assumed that since Voldemort was after Harry, that he would have to face him eventually and something told me that Hermione would be there when it happened. She was too loyal of a friend to abandon Harry in his time of need. _But, what lengths would she go to, to help him?_ There was no way of knowing exactly what she would do in that situation.

I attempted to clear my mind and listen to my own advice that I had given Hermione but, that didn't happen even as I was headed to the Great Hall for dinner. _You just can't worry about it right now. We are at school and she is safe. Enjoy this time while it lasts because you don't know how long you have to be happy…_ Telling myself over and over again that I couldn't take time for granted anymore was the only thing that got me through the evening.

"Jayleigh, you sure have been quiet tonight." Sabrina had been watching me push my food around my plate.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry… I've just been thinking about classes. I've got so much homework to do that I don't think I'll ever get it all done…" That had done the trick. Complain a little about homework and the conversation was steered away from me being quiet. They all started talking about an essay they would have to write for Transfiguration.

My mind was elsewhere, though. I kept catching myself looking towards the Gryffindor table to see what Hermione was doing. She was sitting with Ron and Harry and everything seemed to be fine with her. She was laughing at something Harry had said and I wanted nothing more than to be next to her at that moment. _She's had time to get used to it… You haven't…_

Dinner eventually ended and when we reached the common room, I excused myself from the group, claiming that I needed to practice a charm before my lesson tomorrow. I didn't know what time Hermione would be coming by, so I decided to distract myself by writing a letter to Addi. I sat down at my desk with a quill and ink and began to write.

_Addi,_

_Where do I even begin? So much has happened since the last time that I wrote to you. Remember the girl I told you about? Well, we just started seeing each other this week. Apparently, she was just nervous about her feelings. I wish I could tell you her name, but we have to keep it a secret for reasons that I can't discuss in a letter, lest it gets intercepted. I know this letter probably just raises more questions in your mind but, I just wanted to check in with you and tell you how everything was going. I can't wait to come home for Christmas. I really miss you._

_Love,_

_Jayleigh_

I reread it over and over again and each time sounded lamer than the last. Eventually I just rolled up the scroll and stuck it in the top drawer of my desk. Sighing, I leaned back in my chair and put my hands behind my head. I had been sitting there for a minute when I heard a knock coming from my closet. I ran to the wardrobe and opened the door. Hermione was standing there, fist poised to knock again.

"Hey." She said before stepping out the wardrobe and into my room.

"You didn't have to knock." I gave a forced laugh. "I was expecting you."

"I know but, I thought it would be polite." She replied.

I noticed that she had brought a bag with her. What it contained, I didn't know. "Here, let me take that for you." I took the bag from her and hung it on the coat rack by my door. The damn thing weighed about twenty pounds.

She sat down on the sofa and I followed. "You've been dwelling on what we talked about, haven't you?" She asked as I sat down next to her.

"Not exactly… Well okay, yeah I have been thinking about it." I told her.

"Well don't. I shouldn't even have mentioned it."

"I'm glad you did, though. It's better to know what is going on than to be ignorant." I replied. "But, let's not talk about it anymore. How was your class?"

"Terrible. Snape has been awful to the Gryffindors. He took points away just because I kept trying to answer his questions. And then he assigned us a ridiculously long essay on counterattacking an opponent who is using non-verbal magic. How about you?" She asked.

"A first year broke his arm and Madam Pomfrey let me mend it. Some of the stuff she has been teaching me has been really incredible. I had no idea that the human body is so complex."

"Maybe you could become a healer after you leave Hogwarts." She suggested.

"Nah, I don't think that will happen." I replied. "I really just want to travel. Experience the different cultures of the world."

"That would be amazing. That's something I have dreamt about doing my whole life. One time, my parents decided to up and go on a food and wine tour of Western Europe; kind of a second honeymoon for them. They had so many stories to tell me when they got back." Her eyes had taken on a glassy appearance as she revisited her memories. "My mother is a wine connoisseur as a hobby." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh, so you have probably tried quite a few different wines, haven't you?" An idea had just popped into my head.

"I have, why?"

"What's your favorite kind?" I asked her.

"Any Italian red." She watched me as I stood up to retrieve my wand from my desk. I conjured up two wine glasses and then pointed my wand at the first glass. A spout of red wine flowed from the tip of my wand into the glass. After I filled both of the glasses, I took them both back to where she was sitting. I handed a glass to her and pointed my wand at the fireplace. Flames erupted and in no time at all, there was a roaring fire going.

She was smiling as she swirled her glass of red under her nose. "Very impressive, Miss Harrison. I had no idea you were this smooth." She took a sip of her wine and her satisfaction was evident in her features.

"Hey, you can't call yourself a Harrison without being able to properly wine and dine a person. It's in my genes." She laughed at my mock arrogance.

Hermione and I spent hours sitting in front of that fire, just talking about our everyday lives. I always found it fascinating how one could spend so much time learning about another person, but never had I paid more attention to someone than I was then. I was a sponge and I was soaking up everything she told me about herself. She asked about me as well and I divulged more about myself to her than anyone else. She didn't even bat an eyelash when I told her about my family's money but, I had a feeling that I could have told her that I didn't have a sickle to my name and she still would have stayed there with me.

I knew that it was late but, I didn't want our night to end. It seemed that she had just realized the time as well because she stood up and stretched out her arms. I couldn't help but notice how attractive she looked when she did that. She must have caught me staring because when she was done stretching she had a big smile on her face.

"I think we need to call it a night, Jay." She told me.

I stood up as well and took her empty wine glass from her hand. Setting them both on my desk, I said, "You don't have to leave, you know." _Please, please, please stay with me._ I was begging with my eyes and I knew she could tell what I wanted.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked me with smile.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I placed a chaste kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear, "I'll be good, I promise." I felt a shiver run down her body.

"But, I don't know if I can promise the same thing…" Hearing her say those words in that tone was the sexiest thing I had ever heard in my life but, I knew that I had to behave myself. Something told me that it just wasn't the right time for what my body was screaming for.

"It's up to you." I told her in the most casual voice I could muster. "You know I wouldn't mind you staying here."

"Alright," She purred, "I'll behave if you do…"

I knew that I had to be melting into a giant puddle on the floor, so I said the only thing I could think of, "I… I'll go change in the bathroom. There's a pair of pajamas in the second drawer if you want them."

I went to the bathroom and immediately splashed cold water on my face. _Pull yourself together, Jay… If you screw this up, she probably won't come back… _I told myself as I looked in the mirror. After brushing my teeth twice, I donned my favorite boxers and sleep shirt and re-entered my room. Hermione had changed and she was wearing one of my overly baggy long-sleeve tees and a pair of men's pajama pants. The pants fit her more snuggly around the hips and waist then they did on me and I once again had to steel my resolve.

She had dulled the fire and turned out the lights while I was in the bathroom and was sitting on the side of the bed, waiting for me. "I didn't know what side you sleep on…" She said hesitantly.

I had assumed that I would be sleeping on the couch but, the thought of sleeping next to her sounded so much better. "Typically this side…" I walked around to the left side of the bed and pulled back the covers.

She slipped in beside me and turned on her side, resting her head on her right arm. "Big spoon or little spoon?" She asked me in a voice that told me that she knew she had me squirming.

"Big spoon." I answered as she turned over and snuggled into me. She rested her head on my left arm and my right was draped across her waist.

She held my hand and placed a kiss on my fingers. "Goodnight, Jay."

I kissed the top of her head and murmured my own "goodnight" into her hair. I slept more peacefully that night than I ever had before.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N There is a little adult content here. You've been warned. =] Apologies for any mistakes… Point them out to me_

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 15**

I woke up in a similar position as what I went to sleep in, except that my hand had found its way under Hermione's shirt and rested on her stomach. She wasn't awake yet, so I very gently moved my hand away from its warm resting place. It was time to get up and get ready for class. I started placing soft kisses on the back of Hermione's neck to wake her up. She started to stir and I heard her give a soft moan.

She grabbed the hand that I had just moved and pulled it closer to her. "Is it time to get up already?" She asked in a very adorable, sleepy voice.

"If you want to make it on time to class, then yes we do have to get up." I told her softly.

She turned over to face me and gave me a good morning kiss. I smiled into it as it ended and I felt her do the same thing. "I didn't bring anything to change into…" She sat up and put her feet on the floor. "I'm going to have to go back to my room…"

I didn't want to get up and I definitely didn't want her to leave but, I knew that she had to. She changed back into her clothes from the night before in the bathroom and donned her cloak. I saw her out of the secret passageway and came back to get ready, myself.

I skipped breakfast again and went straight to the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall was already there. "You're here early." She said as walked in and closed the door behind me.

"New determination," I said, setting my bag down at an empty desk. "I want to learn how to do this."

I spent the next hour attempting to transform my body without a spell, under the close supervision of the professor. Like usual, nothing happened. After a particularly grueling ten minutes with nonstop concentration, I threw my wand down on the ground. "Why can't I do it!" it came out as more of a statement than a question.

"Perhaps, a glass of pumpkin juice is in order." The professor conjured a glass of juice and passed it to me.

"Thank you." I muttered as I picked up my wand off the floor. "What am I doing wrong? I have been doing exactly what you have told me to do but, nothing happens."

"I think the problem is not with the theory of the magic but, with what is in your heart." She leaned against her desk. "When you are attempting to change, what are you thinking about?"

"Finding the magic within myself and letting it manifest physically." I recited as if it were out of a book. "What magic am I supposed to finding?"

"Are you trying to turn into anything in particular?" She asked as she put her hands together in concentration.

"No… Well, sometimes…" I answered.

"I think that is your problem. You are concentrating so hard on the wrong thing, that you are blocking the flow of this particular kind of magic. Becoming an animagus is not as simple as muttering a spell and making oneself look different. You are actually attempting to change yourself; everything about you." She waved her wand and a bean bag appeared. "Sit. I want you to try something different."

I gave her a quizzical stare but, did as she told me to. "Now close your eyes and take ten deep breaths…" She counted them out for me. "Good… Empty your mind… Now picture a moment in your life that you felt completely free from all ties to the world…"

I immediately started thinking about flying and in particular when I was flying over the green hills of Ireland. "Now look within yourself and find the heart of your magic – keep in mind that feeling of being free with no obstacles in your way…" _I was diving from two hundred feet in the air_. "Now let your magic flow through you…" _100 feet… 50 feet… 20… 10 feet above the ground I pulled out of the spectacular dive and soared…_

Something felt different. I opened my eyes and for a split second, I saw the world from a different set of eyes. Everything was in very sharp focus and I had a very strange urge to spread my arms and fly away. Before I could make sense of what was going on, I was returned to myself. My vision felt oddly blurry and unclear.

McGonagall was clapping her hands together. "Very good," She was saying with a proud smile on her face.

"What… What happened to me?" I asked her, riddled with confusion. My head was spinning and I felt slightly nauseous.

"You _changed_, Miss Harrison," She began, "Into a magnificent raven, at that."

"A raven?" I asked her, incredulously. I tried to stand but, couldn't.

"Yes," She handed me my glass of pumpkin juice. "Drink this and it will help with the nausea."

I accepted the glass and after a sip, I felt loads better. "Thanks… again" I sat there in contemplation for a moment before continuing, "Why did I change back so quickly?"

"It's a long process, Jayleigh. First you have to be able to change at will. Your body doesn't want to be in an unnatural state and it takes immense practice and concentration to keep up your animal form for any period of time." At my look of protest, she continued, "Time, Miss Harrison, is the only way to overcome it. Eventually, you will be able to change and stay in your raven form for however long you wish."

I finished my juice and sat my glass down on the floor. I tried to stand again and this time succeeded. "I'm just impatient…" I told her.

"You shouldn't be, considering you have shown more ability than most witches and wizards. Most would not be able to do what you have done, especially in only a couple months." Her words made me feel better about my situation. "I think that will do for today." She dismissed me after giving me an assignment for my review.

I found that lunch that day was not very appealing because I couldn't spend it with Hermione. We once again sat on opposite sides of the Great Hall, but both kept stealing glances in the other's direction. When we would catch each other doing this, we would smile and continue on with whatever conversation was going on at the time.

The rest of my day seemed incredibly long and boring. I wasn't even able to concentrate in Charms and I had just convinced Flitwick to go more in depth with hexes and jinxes; things I could use in a defensive way, of course.

"Is everything alright, Jayleigh?" Flitwick never called me by my last name, always my first. "You don't seem to be present mentally, at the moment."

"Huh? Oh yeah – I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere." I had been daydreaming about flying around as a great, black bird and all I wanted to do was tell Hermione all about my new ability. "I'm here now." We continued our lesson and I made more of an attempt at paying attention.

Afterwards, I scribbled on a piece of parchment, telling Hermione to meet me in my room after dinner. Before walking into the Great Hall, I ran into Ginny and passed her the note. "Can you give this to Hermione?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'll give it to her." She was giving me a knowing smile. I pushed her away, jokingly and walked away.

Dinner was easier to get through considering I knew that I would be seeing Hermione relatively soon. I saw Ginny pass her the note and when she read it she met my gaze across the Great Hall. She gave her answer in the form of a small smile and a nod.

I practically bolted out of the Great Hall back to my room when it was socially acceptable to leave. Hermione must not have been on the same page as me because I spent the first hour in my room sitting in front of the fire by myself, just waiting. When I realized that she probably wasn't going to be coming until much later, I decided to get started on McGonagall's Transfiguration assignment. It was long and tedious and eventually I stopped to take a break.

I looked at my clock and it said it was nine o'clock at night. I cast a spell to see if anyone was in my secret passageway and when I determined that there was no one in it, I took out Lola. I sat down on the sofa and played a few scales and chords in succession. It reminded me of the beginning of _You Learn_ by Alanis Morissette. I played it over and over again until the rhythm was set in my head. I began to sway with my guitar and hum the melody. The words to the song just started falling from my lips of their own accord.

"_I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone… I recommend walking around naked in your living room…_" I was lost in the music. I had no idea how long I kept singing or playing my guitar, but I do know that it was long enough for a certain someone to sneak into my room without my hearing her. I was reaching the end of the song and belting the lyrics out to my invisible audience. "_You ask you learn… You live you learn…_"

The song ended and I had my eyes closed just letting the waves of content roll off of me when I heard her start to clap. I was so lost in my own world that when I realized there was someone else present I nearly had a heart attack.

"Hermione!" I didn't mean to yell, but she did nothing but smile. "I'm sorry. You scared the hell out of me, though." I felt my face burn in my humiliation. I didn't ever sing in front of _anyone_…ever.

"I didn't know you could sing… and play guitar…" She was walking towards me and when she reached me she laid her hand on my shoulder. "I didn't mean to frighten you… That was really good, Jay."

"Thanks… No one has ever heard me sing before…" I had many emotions warring inside me. I was mad at myself for getting so distracted that I didn't hear her come in and I was also irritated that she walked up on me. On the other hand I couldn't be mad at her for anything. I gave her permission to come in anytime and gave her my password. I decided not to worry about it and change the subject.

"So, guess what happened today." I said, as I sat Lola down and stood up to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

She hung her bag on the coat rack and turned back around to face me. "What? Please tell me you blew up Snape on accident." She giggled at her own joke.

"No, I didn't even have Defense today. Sorry to disappoint…" I stood in the open space and said, "Watch this…" I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I concentrated on flying and willed myself to _change_. I felt it happen a split second before I heard Hermione gasp in surprise. I opened my eyes and I saw her in sharp focus from much lower on the ground; but, I couldn't hold it for long. As soon as my concentration waned, I changed back into myself.

Hermione was standing there staring at me with her hand over her mouth. "What do you think? Do I make a good bird?" I asked her as I found my usual seat on the couch. The feeling wasn't as bad this time but, I still felt a little woozy.

"How… When did you learn to become an animagus?" It took her a moment to answer and in true Hermione fashion, it was in the form of another question.

Laughing, I told her, "McGonagall has been teaching me all year in our private lessons. I was able to turn for the first time today."

"That's incredible, Jay." She claimed the seat next to me. We talked about our day some more but, eventually Hermione told me that she really needed to work on her assignments tonight. "Would you mind if I worked here? I don't really want to leave…" For some reason she was acting shy around me again.

"Not at all," I answered, "I don't want you to leave, either."

My desk wasn't quite big enough for both of our books, so we conjured up a table and a couple chairs that we set up in front of the sofa. We worked surprisingly well together and both of us got most of our homework done. We called it a night around eleven and both changed into our pajamas (separately, of course). Hermione had brought her own clothes for the morning but, she told me that she liked wearing my clothes to sleep in. It was intensely pleasing to me to see her wearing my shirt and pants, once again. There is just something incredibly appealing about seeing a girl wear your own clothes.

We climbed into bed, where I held Hermione close to me. We were quiet for a few minutes before Hermione asked if we could talk.

I hated it when conversations started with "can we talk?" or "we need to talk" but, I didn't sense anything upsetting coming up so I answered her, "Sure, what about?"

She didn't turn around but, began to speak, "What do _you_ see coming out of this?" She was repeating my question from the night before.

"I don't know exactly." I told her. "I mean… I like you a lot and my feelings for you are more intense than I have ever felt before…"

"I guess I feel similarly to you, except I – I haven't _ever_ felt anything like this before…" She finally turned around in my arms to face me. "And right now, I don't want to feel this with anybody else…"

"I don't either, if that's what you are thinking…" Lifting her chin up so she could meet my eyes, I saw where her insecurity was coming from – Sabrina. "Hermione, you know it's over between she and I, right?"

"No, I didn't know that for sure…" All I wanted to do in that moment was kiss her insecurities away.

"I ended it as soon as I saw her after Halloween." I told her. She visibly relaxed at my words. "Would you want to be exclusive with me? I mean, I know it hasn't been that long, but–"

"Yes." She gave me her answer before I could finish what I was saying. "I want to really give this a go, but I can't do that if I don't know that you want the same thing."

"I do want the same thing. That's all I have wanted since the first time I met you." I felt extremely vulnerable during our conversation but, I figured that was something that came along with the territory of being in an _actual_ relationship.

"Good… That makes me feel better about what I'm about to do…" She didn't give me a chance to reply before her lips were on mine.

Her kiss caught me off guard, _again,_ but it elicited an extraordinary feeling within me. I felt her take my bottom lip into her mouth and tug at it insistently with her teeth; all the while, she was pushing me onto my back. She climbed on top of me and positioned her knee between my legs. The pressure and her kisses were driving me crazy and making the spot between my legs ache with need.

Her mouth was attacking mine with a ferocity and hunger that I had not experienced with her before. I ran the fingers of both of my hands down her back and when I reached the hem of her shirt, I lifted it to feel her bare skin. Tracing the curves of her surprisingly strong, yet soft, back muscles, I felt a shiver run down her spine. She wasn't wearing a bra and I was so tempted to lift her shirt above her head, but I was still determined to take things slow with Hermione, even though at that moment, we weren't going very slowly.

She left my mouth and began to trail kisses down my neck. When she reached my collar bone, she licked the pulse point there and I nearly exploded. I had an _extremely_ sensitive neck and she was taking advantage of that. At my reaction, she bit down slightly and sucked, leaving a small red mark. The sensation was too much for me to stand without taking things farther than they needed to go, so I flipped her over so that I was on top.

My hair made a black curtain around us, but the light shining through allowed me to see the look of intense want on Hermione's face. She was experiencing the same response to our situation as I was. I went straight for her neck and began to lavish wet kisses there. She was writhing beneath me, trying to get as much contact as possible, but I wasn't letting her. I held myself up above her body as I switched to the other side of her neck and continued my relentless attack on the skin there. She threaded her fingers through my hair and physically pulled me closer to her.

"Gods, Hermione…" I paused to catch my breath and it was sending more shivers along her body. My brain was telling me that there were too many clothes separating our bodies but, I had to rein those thoughts in before I got carried away.

"Jay, please don't stop…" She pleaded with me.

I lifted myself up some to look at her. The part of her exposed chest and neck were flushed with want and her eyes were closed in her frustration. "Hermione, if I don't stop now, I won't stop…" I kissed her lips softly. "And I don't want to push this… As much as I want to continue… I want to take this slow…" I punctuated each phrase with a kiss.

She sighed heavily and relaxed her body. After a few deep, calming breaths, she said, "I know… You're right…"

I rolled off of her and lay by her side. She turned her head to look at me and I realized in that moment that I was falling for her. I knew I wouldn't say anything but, there was no doubt in my mind that that was the cause of my intense feelings for Hermione. We looked into each others' eyes for a small eternity before we decided to curl up and go to sleep. We didn't say anything because there were no words to describe what either one of us were feeling. Sleep didn't come easily that night and even when it did, images of Hermione and I rolling around on a bed were at the forefront of my subconscious.

The Christmas holidays were fast approaching and the feelings around the castle were reflecting that; even though the teachers were piling on the homework like never before. Hermione and I continued to spend as much time together as our schedules and our secrecy to allow. There were those few people that we could be ourselves around but, most of the time we ignored the fact that we were together in public. There were times where some younger students caught us kissing in random places all over the castle, but no rumors ever came from those encounters.

Ginny helped us out when Hermoine's roommates began to speculate about where Hermione went at night by spreading rumors that she saw Hermione sneaking off with an unknown Ravenclaw boy. That story appeased the gossip queens, Lavender and Parvati, for the most part anyway. They badgered Hermione constantly about who he was, but they kept their mouths shut. As for me, everyone just assumed that I was sleeping around with as many girls as I could. It gave me a bad reputation, but I didn't care what anyone but Hermione thought.

On top of the homework that was being assigned almost daily, McGonagall was pushing me harder than ever in our lessons. I was able to change into a raven at will, but I still couldn't hold it for longer than five minutes. I have never tried to attempt something harder in my life, but I stuck with and practiced daily. I quickly realized that Potions wasn't really my thing. I was good at it, but I didn't enjoy it nearly as much as my other lessons. Charms was fantastic. Flitwick and I worked constantly in those lessons practicing and perfecting every charm he could think of or I could find in a book.

There was a week left in the term and I was in the Room of Requirement with Hermione, Ginny, Harry and their friend Luna. We had started haunting the room more often because we could socialize and still be ourselves. Ginny and Hermione both assured me that Luna was safe to be around. She was an interesting character, that was for sure, but she was quite entertaining most of the time.

Hermione and I were pouring over an essay she was completing for Snape. She always asked me for help on things, but honestly, she knew more than I did about most of the stuff. Nevertheless, I helped when I could. She was sitting back reading what she had just written and I couldn't help but think how lucky I had gotten. She sucking on the end of her quill and she looked adorable with face scrunched up in concentration. She sat the parchment down and wrote something down. When she finished a brilliant smile lit up her face.

"Ha! There, I've just finished it." I heard Harry groan from across the room at Hermione's exclamation.

She looked at me and leaned over to peck me on the lips. I smiled because her mood was always infectious to me. Now was a good time to bring up an idea that I had been thinking about for a while now.

"Hey Hermione, what are your plans for the holidays?" I asked her, nonchalantly. We had talked about it before and she told me about a trip she was taking with her parents, but my hope was that she may not be gone the whole time. I didn't want to go a whole month without seeing her.

"Still the same; I'm going to France with my parents." She answered. "Why what's up?"

"Do you know the dates of your trip?" I studied my fingernails, waiting for her answer.

"We are leaving when I get home from school and we won't be back until the day after Christmas. What are you planning?" She asked me suspiciously. She had caught me despite my best efforts of hiding my intentions from her.

"What would you think of coming to Ireland with me after your trip?" I asked her, hopefully.

"I don't see why not. I would have to make sure it is fine with mum and dad first, though." I snapped my head up at her answer and smiled, excitedly.

"Really?" I asked her as I held the hand that had been resting on the table. "That would be awesome. We could spend time together without worrying and you could meet Addi. She's really excited to meet the person who I talk about all the time."

At my comment she began to frown a little. She looked down at our joined hands and asked, "Addi knows, then?"

"Well yeah. She totally supports us, if that's what you're worried about." My joyful mood was fading.

"No, I'm not worried about that. I just… I haven't told my parents yet… about us I mean."

Understanding donned on me. I knew this coming eventually – the inevitable "coming out" conversation. "Hermione, you don't have to tell them if you don't want to." I wasn't going to pressure her with anything.

"It's not that I'm worried about them judging me or anything… I just don't even know how to start that conversation." She seemed to be more thinking out loud than talking to me now.

"Would you want me to go with you when you tell them?" I asked her.

"No, I think I need to tell them on my own…" She looked back up at me and gave me a small encouraging smile. "I'd imagine they'll want to meet you, though, before I go to your aunt's with you."

"Anything you want, babe." I kissed her on the cheek and lingered there for a moment. I leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Would you like to get out of here with me?" She visibly shivered and started to pack her bags, quickly. We called to the others over our shoulder and said our hurried goodbyes.

Things had heated up between Hermione and me over the last few weeks, but we always stopped before too many clothes came off. Tonight would be no different. She stopped at her room to drop off her books and we left for my room in a hurry. We weren't two steps into my secret passageway before she threw me against the wall and started placing searing kisses on my lips and anywhere else she could find. We stumbled our way to my bed and I pointed my wand at the lights and we were plunged into darkness. My last thought before we fell into bed was, _Gods I've started a wildfire…_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Things are picking up around here and I haven't had that much time to write. Enjoy…_

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 16**

Hermione's parents reply to the letter she sent asking for permission to visit me arrived the day before we were all going to our separate homes for the holidays.

"What did they say?" I asked her while packing up my bag.

"They said yes but, I was right. They want to meet you and your aunt before I go." She replied from her place on my bed.

"Sweet! Maybe we can all do lunch or something when you get back." I continued throwing things into my duffle. When she didn't answer me, I tuned to look at her and I noticed that she was deep in thought over something. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her as I sat down on the bed in front of her.

Looking up at me she asked, "When should I tell them about us? I mean, I know I need to say something before I go with you…" She trailed off into silence.

"Hermione, I'm still not convinced that you should tell them we are together at all." We had talked about this on numerous occasions since she first brought it up. "It's hard enough coming out to your parents, let alone telling them that you are in a relationship. It's a lot to take in all at one time."

"I don't plan on telling them that I am gay. I just want to tell them that I am seeing a girl. Does that make sense? I don't want to put a label on myself." She pulled on my hand that she was holding and motioned for me to lie down next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"I understand. I just don't want you to think you have to come out for me. And I really don't want anything to upset you." I told her, expressing some of my concern.

"Thank you." She said as she turned her head up to place a kiss on my cheek.

"For what?" I asked her.

"For understanding and for just being you." She was smiling at me and it made my heart swell with feeling. "Instead of lunch, would you want to meet them tomorrow on the platform? That way they could know who I am talking about when I tell them that I am seeing someone."

"Sure, if that's what you want. Addi will be there as well." Even though I knew that I shouldn't leave the rest of my packing until the morning, I did it anyway. Having Hermione in my arms was my favorite thing and I wasn't going to give it up for something as trivial as getting to sleep in.

Hermione snuck back to her room before the sun was even up to pack her things and I was left to finish my own packing. After breakfast, I followed Sabrina, Jacobi, and Steph out onto the grounds. Once at the train, we all boarded together and found an empty compartment. I saw Hermione pass our compartment with her other friends and she waved at me before disappearing. We had planned to meet once we got off platform nine and three-quarters so we wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

I joined in on the conversation that was going on. Sabrina was asking Jacobi if he thought that she would look good with red hair.

"Yeah, but I think you would look good with any hair color." He said to her in his smooth voice. Those two had been insufferably adorable since Halloween.

"Ooh I could do it for you, Sabrina!" Steph said very animatedly. Steph was a sort of a hair/makeup/piercing guru. There was no one better than her when it came to cosmetic magic.

"Alright, we'll do it when we get back to Hogwarts." Sabrina told her with a big smile on her face. "Jay, you should try something new, too."

"Come to think of it, I have been rather bored with my hair lately." I told her, twirling the ends of my black locks. "I like the color, though. What do you think I should do, Steph?"

"Hmm, let me think…" It was kind of awkward having her staring at my head. "I think you should do dreads. Like small, tight ones."

"Really, dreads?" I asked her, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it would go well with your whole mysterious bad girl image." She answered, excitedly.

"Yeah, but don't they take a lot of time to make them look good? I had a friend once that got them and she almost went crazy before her hair actually settled down and looked good."

"Not the way I do it. I promise it'll look good right off the bat." She was practically bursting with the thought of getting to style someone's hair. "I want to put both of you in my portfolio when I finish." She pointed at both me and Sabrina. We both agreed and the discussion drifted on to other trivial topics.

The trip was long but, it was so much better than my first trip on the Hogwarts Express. After a few hours I decided to take a trip to the bathroom. I took my change of clothes with me. After I had done my business and changed into a pair of jeans and a navy sweater, I left the bathroom and headed back to my compartment. On the way back I noticed that Mafloy and his goons were in the hallway and it looked as if he was harassing someone inside of the compartment he was leaning into.

I was going to ignore it until I heard Hermione's voice say, "Shove off, Malfoy. No one wants to listen to your crap anymore." I approached the group while listening.

"I would watch your ugly mudblood mouth if I were you, Granger. You never know who is listening…" He turned to leave but, met me instead.

"What did you just call her?" I asked him, heatedly. I pulled my wand out and had every intention of hitting him with a nasty jinx when Hermione poked her head out and spotted what I was about to do. She stood between me and Malfoy.

"It's not worth it, Jay." She whispered in my direction.

Malfoy made a noise that sounded like an angry cat and walked around me. Hermione had her hand on my shoulder, pushing me back. "I can't stand that guy…" I told her. "You okay?"

"Yes, he just came in to get a rise out of us. He does it all the time." She replied, dropping her hand to her side. "We should be there in a couple hours. I'll see you then."

I nodded and turned around to head back to my compartment. Once there, I sat down in my seat and opened a muggle novel about vampires that Addi had loaned me. I spent the rest of the trip pretending to read the book. I don't know why but, for some reason it was really bothering me that no one could know about Hermione and me. The way Malfoy spoke to her rubbed me the wrong way and I felt like if he knew that her girlfriend was there that maybe he would think twice about saying some of the things he did. _No he wouldn't…_ That little voice in my head told me. _You are just telling yourself that because you want to protect her and if you did it would look suspicious…_

It was dark when we pulled into King's Cross. As the train began to slow down I heard the hustle and bustle of students gathering their belongings to exit the train. I grabbed my own bag and threw it over my shoulder. Looking out the window, I saw Addi waiting for me, talking to some of the other parents. Once I was off the train, I made my way over to her and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face

She enveloped me in a tight hug and said to me, "I'm so glad you're back. I missed having you around the house. Petri did too."

"I missed you guys too." I replied as I let go of her. "So will you go meet Hermione's parents with me?"

"Is that the girl? I was wondering when you were going to tell me her name." She answered. "Of course, where are they?" she was looking around as if she could spot them on her own.

"They are in a café across the street. They're muggles." We started walking towards the exit. Walking through the barrier, I told her, "Oh and they don't know about me and Hermione yet. She wants to introduce me as a friend, first."

I felt a poke in my side and turned to see Hermione smiling at me. "I heard you talking about me." She said, catching up to us.

I stopped walking and turned to her. "You scared me." I told her as I was laughing. Addi cleared her throat next to me. "Oh, I'm being rude. Addi–" I turned to her and then gestured at my girlfriend. "This is Hermione."

Addi didn't waste time and pulled Hermione in for a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet the girl who makes my Jayleigh so happy."

The three of us continued to make our way to the Starlight Café. I opened the door for the other two when we finally reached it. Hermione went in first and I heard her squeal as she found her parents. "Mum, Dad!"

I walked in to find Hermione in the arms of a tall, nice looking man in a white button-up shirt and khakis. She hugged her mother and then looked to where Addi and I were standing. She waved us over.

"This is my friend Jayleigh and her aunt Addison. She is the one I want to go stay with after Christmas." Addi and I shook hands with both of her parents. After the introductions were done, we all decided to have some coffee before leaving. Sitting around a four-top table we did the polite thing and let the adults talk. Addi did her part in making the Grangers feel like Hermione would be safe with us and didn't mention anything about us being together.

I turned on the charm with the both of them, trying to make them like me. It seemed to be working because Mrs. Granger kept laughing at all of my jokes. Hermione was all smiles the whole time. After about an hour of talking I excused myself to go to the bathroom and caught Hermione's eye as I did so. She got my hint and excused herself as well.

"I think they like me." I said as I turned toward her once we were behind the bathroom door. "What do you think?" I playfully asked.

"I think you were great." She answered me with a smile. She got real close to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I don't want to leave you…"

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I don't want to leave you either but, hopefully if all goes well, we'll be together really soon." I leaned down and met her lips with my own. "Besides, I need some time to get your Christmas present in order."

"Don't go all out on me, Jay." She kissed me again and this time, we lingered for a little longer.

"I'm not making any promises." I whispered in her ear. "We better get back before they come looking for us."

She whined out an "okay" and we left the bathroom together. The Grangers and Addi were standing and getting ready to leave as we walked back out. We all left the café together and once we were outside, started saying our goodbyes. I shook Mr. and Mrs. Grangers' hand again and gave Hermione a friendly hug before Addi and I found an empty alleyway to disapparate in.

We apparated in front of Addi's house and Petri met us at the door. He took my bag from me and took it up to my room. Addi and I went to the living room and sat down together to catch up on everything. I conjured up two glasses of wine and we sipped on our drinks as we shared our stories of what had been going on since the last time we saw each other. She asked a lot about Hermione and how we came to be together. I told her as much as I could without giving her the more _personal_ details.

"Well, she is a beautiful girl, Jay. I'm happy that you have her." She had just finished her glass and handed it back to me to refill. "So, is she the one?"

"As close as I've ever been to _the one_." I answered as I refilled my own glass. "I've never felt this way about _anyone_ before. Not even close. I think… I think I love her… No, I know that I love her." I studied the glass that I was holding in my hand.

Addi was positively beaming at me when she said, "Ah, young love. There is nothing like it."

"I want to tell her but, I don't know how. I don't want her to get freaked out by my feelings." I was still talking to my glass.

"You're a smart girl. You'll figure it out, Jayleigh." She told me as she patted my leg.

We sat in silence thinking to ourselves. I was contemplating on how the hell to tell Hermione that I loved her and Addi was leaving me to my thoughts. I finished my glass of wine and realized that I was extremely tired. "I think I'm going to head up to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I kissed Addi on the cheek and headed up to my room. I decided that I would figure out what I would say to Hermione the next day and climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head touched my pillow.

"JAY!" I heard Addi yelling. "JAY, COME DOWN HERE!"

I sat up groggily and pulled on a fluffy bathrobe. "COMING!" I yelled with my head poked out of my door. I went downstairs and found Addi in the library holding up a mirror in front of her face.

"She just got downstairs" She was saying to it. I realized it must be a scrying mirror.

_It must be mom and dad…_ I thought to myself. Sure enough, when I looked into the mirror, dad's head was there beaming up at me. "Hey, dad." I said with sleep still in my voice.

"Jayleigh! Lord kid, I haven't spoken to you in so long. How is school going?" He asked me.

"It's been going good. I've managed to stay out of trouble at least." I told him, a smile starting to grow on my face. I didn't realize how much I missed my dad.

Addi stood up and offered her chair to me. "I'll leave you two to catch up." With that, she left the room.

Dad and I talked for a little while; mostly about my schooling and why he had never told me about him playing quidditch. I wanted to ask about mom but, I refrained. He talked about her anyway, though.

"Your mother is at a benefit right now. She misses you… I miss you." He told me with sincerity.

"I miss you too dad but, don't pretend that mom misses me because we both know that she doesn't." I couldn't help the ice from sliding into my voice.

"How can you say that, Jay? She's your mother, of course she misses you." I chose not to answer him. After an awkward silence, dad asked me, "So when are you coming home?"

"I don't know. I graduate in May but, I think I want to do some travelling around Europe." I didn't mention my real reason for not knowing what my plans were – Hermione. I was hoping that I could find somewhere to stay close to Hogwarts for her final year. I had actually been considering asking for a job under Madam Pomfrey but, dad didn't need to know all of that.

"That sounds fun. Hey listen, I have to get back to the office but, we should talk some more while you're at Addison's." Neither one of us were very talkative people.

"Sounds good. Talk to you later." I tapped the mirror with my wand and dad's smiling face disappeared while mine reflected back at me.

Addi and I had breakfast together and set off for Diagon Alley to Christmas shop and to replenish some of my school supplies. Eventually, we left Diagon Alley to shop in the muggle stores in London. We stopped at a café for a cup of coffee and talked about our purchases.

"Do you think it's too much?" I asked her of my gift for Hermione.

"I think it's very elaborate but, I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time." She replied while sipping out of her cup.

"I need to stop by the post office to order the tickets before we go home." I told her.

"That's a good idea. I don't think the muggle postman knows where my house is." She replied.

I was buying two tickets to a big music festival where some of mine and Hermione's favorite muggle bands were playing. After the post office, we went home and ate a wonderful meal prepared by Petri. Addi and I fell into an easy daily agenda. We would have breakfast together, then Addi would go to the shop that she owned and managed and I would spend my day doing random things like reading and going on walks.

I had a bit of homework to get done and in only a week I was finished with it all. I continued to practice shifting everyday and it was starting to pay off. It was getting much easier to shift and I could stay in my raven form for longer. As I was headed to the kitchen to get some orange juice after a practice session, I saw an owl flying toward the house out the window. It was a big barn owl and it looked to be carrying nothing but an envelope. I opened the window above the sink and the bird flew in and landed on the table. I took the letter from it and ripped it open quickly when I saw Hermione's handwriting on the front. The owl took off again as I sat down at the table to read my letter.

_Jay,_

_I am in Paris right now. We've been here for a couple days now but, I've only now had a chance to write to you. It's beautiful here and I wish you could be here with me. I've decided to tell them tonight. I imagine that you won't get this letter for a couple days but, I know you'd be wishing me luck. You should get another letter tomorrow telling you how it went. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you again._

_Hermione_

I read her letter twice and sighed, I was hoping beyond hope that it had gone well but, I wouldn't know until tomorrow. I spent the rest of the day doing things to take my mind off of Hermione but, nothing was working. When Addi came home, she found me working out furiously in the library.

"Training for something, Jay?" she asked me when she walked in on me doing sit-ups.

I stopped and lay down on the floor. I was sweating and the cool floor was doing wonders on my hot skin. "No, I'm not training for anything. Hermione told her parents about us and I won't know anything until tomorrow…" I turned over on my stomach and started doing push-ups.

"Well when you get done, go clean yourself up before supper." She told me and left the room.

I worked out for another hour before I went upstairs to shower. I don't know why but, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. _You're just being a pessimist… Just because your mother didn't take it well doesn't mean that hers won't…_ Those feelings stayed with me all throughout dinner and after when Addi and I were in the living room having a glass of wine (It had become a nightly ritual). I felt a shudder run down my spine and not in a good way. I stood up and walked to the front door. Opening it, I saw something heading towards the house at a _very_ fast pace. It was a bright silver color and when it reached the door it stopped in front of me.

The shape was an otter patronus and when it opened its mouth, Hermione's voice came forth, "Meet me at the Starlight Café." Her voice sounded urgent and there was no reason to use a patronus charm to send a message unless you needed that person to hear it right away.

"Go, Jay. She needs you." Addi said as she came up behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I knew something was wrong." I said as I grabbed my cloak from the rack by the door. I ran out into the yard and turned back to tell Addi, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

I turned on the spot and ended up in the same alleyway as my previous time being here. I quickly found the entrance to the café that Hermione mentioned and rushed inside. I scanned the room and saw Hermione in a corner booth staring down at a full cup of coffee.

"Hermione," I murmured once I reached her table. She looked up and met my eyes. Hers were full of tears and she jumped up, rushing to my embrace. I held her tightly and whispered that it would be okay, that we would get through whatever it was.

I caught the waiter's gaze and asked how much she owed. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house." He said, obviously concerned for the girl who had been crying in his booth for an hour. I thanked him and steered Hermione out the door.

As I was leading her down the alleyway, I asked her, "Hermione, do you want to go back to my place or somewhere else?"

"Your place is fine. I have all my stuff…" She replied in a sorrowful voice. I didn't ask her anymore questions and once I checked to make sure the coast was clear, I apparated us to Addi's estate.

Addi was waiting at the door for us when we walked up the front steps. One look at Hermione's tear-stained face and Addi said, "I'll go put the tea on."

I took Hermione's cloak and a small beaded bag from her and hung them both on the rack, along with my own, before I led her to the living room. She sat down on the sofa in front of the fire and stayed in silence. Addi brought in a silver tray with a pot of tea and two cups and left it on the coffee table. She poured tea in one of the cups and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you…" Hermione's voice sounded dead. Addi left us alone and I patiently waited for Hermione to tell me what was going on. "They told me to get out… That they wouldn't stand having a _dyke_ for a daughter… Told me to have my things out of the house before they got home…"

"Damn… Hermione, I am so sorry…" I pulled her in and she rested her head on my chest. I felt her tears running down her face and landing on my shirt. It broke my heart to hear the sob that escaped her. I let her stay like that and cry for as long as she needed to.

"I j-just don't understand. They h-have always b-been so open-minded about everything." She looked up at me with a pitiful look in her eyes. She was searching for answers in my gaze that I didn't have.

"'Mione, is there anything I can do for you?" I asked her softly.

"C-can I stay with you until the end of the h-holidays?" She had stopped sobbing but, she was still choking over some of her words.

"Yea, of course you can." I searched around us, looking for Addi. "Just give me one minute, okay?"

I stood up when she nodded and took a sip of her tea. I found Addi in the library reading a book.

"What's going on?" She asked me with concern.

"Her parents kicked her out. Called her a dyke and told her to get her stuff out before they got home… Addi, can she stay here?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'll get Petri to make up a bunk in your room." I wasn't going to argue with her at the moment over the sleeping arrangements.

"I'll just go tell her. Thank you." I said as I left the room.

Hermione was in the same place where I left her. "You must think I am pathetic." She said with not much conviction in her voice.

I knelt down on the floor in front of her and tilted her chin up so that she would look at me. "No, I don't think you're pathetic at all. You've been through a lot tonight."

"They told me that I could come home when I was over this _phase_. They wouldn't let me explain that it isn't a phase, that I…" She abruptly cut off.

"That you what?" I encouraged her to finish what she was saying.

She locked eyes with me and I saw a different kind of fire there. I was so lost in her brown eyes that I almost missed her whisper, "That I love you…"

I was stunned into silence. For once in my life, my mind was completely blank. It felt like someone had taken all of the air out of the room. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She made to stand up and leave but, I stopped her by grabbing her hand.

Something must have jump-started my ability to speak because I pulled her close to me and whispered, "Don't be sorry because I… I love you too. This isn't how I was planning to tell you but, I do… More than anything…"

She didn't hesitate but, kissed me softly. We were both smiling when it ended. I brushed her cheek with my finger and then cupped the side of her face. "I know I can't fix things between you and your family, and hopefully they'll come around, but, I can promise you that I will take care of you… always…"

She nodded as more tears rolled down her face. I wiped them away and kissed her again, this time more deeply.

"Ahem..." I heard Addi cough from behind me. She was looking at the doorframe, pretending to be inspecting a nick in the wood.

"Sorry…" Hermione and I both said together. We broke apart but, I held onto her hand.

"Petri made up the bunk. I'm going to bed. If you need anything, let me know." She let us know.

We said goodnight but, before Addi could get out of sight, Hermione said, "Wait." Addi poked her head around the doorframe. "Thank you for letting me come into your home. I'm sorry it was under such negative circumstances."

Addi smiled at Hermione and motioned for her to come closer. She enveloped her in a big hug and said, "Anytime, dear. You will always be welcome here." They let go of each other and Addi went up the stairs.

Hermione and I followed her up shortly after Hermione retrieved her bag. We both changed into our pajamas and ignored the cot that was set up next to the bed. I held onto Hermione from behind as she snuggled closer to me. Before I drifted off, I heard Hermione murmur, "I love you, Jay…"

"Love you too, 'Mione…" I whispered into her hair as I kissed her good night.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: __**I updated this chapter a bit because I just re-read it and was not satisfied with some parts. If you choose not to read it again, you won't miss anything important; just a few fixed typos and a couple additions to Christmas morning and the sex scene.**__ There is some graphic content in this chapter. If you want to skip it, then I suggest that you stop reading after they leave the pub. You won't miss much. Enjoy…_

**Darkness Calling: Chapter 17**

That night, I didn't sleep more than maybe two hours. Every time Hermione would move, which was a lot, I would wake with a start and hold her close to me. I could tell she was having nightmares; she would toss and turn and talk in her sleep. She would say things like, "Mum, dad, please don't be this way… I'm still me… I'm still your little girl…" Every time this would happen she would cry and I would feel an invisible knife twisting its way into my heart. There were numerous times when she would turn into me and cry herself back to sleep. But, as with every vicious cycle, it would start all over again.

I watched it get lighter outside and when the sun was up, I snuck out of bed, leaving a kiss on her cheek. Addi was already awake and making herself a cup of coffee. She took one glance at me and started pouring another cup, adding an extra shot of espresso. "I take it last night was rough…" It wasn't a question, just an observation.

"The roughest…" I answered with a grimace as I took my usual seat at the bar. I took a sip from the mug of bitter liquid that she had sat down on the counter in front of me. "I don't think I slept at all."

"I'd imagine she isn't taking it too well?" She was leaning against the other counter in front of the window above the sink.

"We didn't talk about it. I think she is in shock right now." I told her.

"I'm sure she is. I'm just glad she has you to be there for her. She is going to need you now more than ever before."

"I'm not so sure… I mean it's my fault that she is in this mess. If it wasn't for her being with me, she would be in France right now with her family… happy, not crying herself to sleep." I rested my head on my arm. I could have fallen asleep right there, regardless of the amount of caffeine flowing through my veins at the time.

"It's not your fault, Jayleigh. She made a choice to come out to her parents and now she is dealing with the consequences." At my look of consternation, she recanted, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not saying she deserves those consequences but, nothing in this world is free… you should know that."

I sighed and dropped my head back to my arm. Speaking into the table, I said, "I know… I don't like it, though."

She patted my arm and poured another cup of coffee and put a few biscuits on a small tray. "Here, take these up to her and be the strong woman that I know you are." She told me as she passed me the cup and tray.

Before I took them from her, I downed the last of my coffee in one swallow. "Thanks, but, I don't feel very strong right now." She didn't answer but, just gave me a small smile and a pat on the arm.

Once back in my room, I sat the cup and tray down on the nightstand and sat down on the bed next to Hermione. I lightly brushed her hair away from her forehead and trailed my finger down the side of her face. Her eyes began to flutter open and I plastered the most genuine smile I could muster on my face.

"Morning, love" I told her as I continued to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

"M-m-morning…" She told me as she gave a big yawn.

I picked up the cup of coffee as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. She took the cup from me and gratefully took a sip. She sighed and a bare hint of a smile graced her lips. It disappeared almost immediately, though, as she asked, "I didn't keep you awake all night did I?"

She must have noticed my bloodshot and baggy eyes. I brushed off her question with one of my own, "Hermione, have you ever been to Ireland before?"

"Once, when I was much younger. Why?" She asked me.

"Because I feel like it is my duty as hostess to show you everything that I know of this beautiful country." I told her with a smile.

After we showered and got dressed, I did as I promised and took her to see as much of the country that was possible. We spent the week before Christmas exploring muggle Ireland and doing everything we possibly could to avoid talking about what transpired between Hermione and her family. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to her about it; I just wanted her to bring it up on her own terms and she didn't seem to be ready to talk about it, yet.

By the end of the week, I don't think there was a single movie that we hadn't seen or a restaurant that we hadn't tried but, it was all worth it just to keep a smile on Hermione's face. But, I wasn't naive. Anytime I found her sitting in silence, staring off into space, I knew that she thinking was about it but, before I could ask her what she was thinking, she would hide behind a well-rehearsed mask. I would let it drop and we would talk about meaningless things.

The day before Christmas, Addi caught us standing outside together in the snow after having gone to our now favorite pub. We were wrapped in each others' arms and laughing when we heard the _click_ of a camera; Addi had snapped a photo of us before telling us to come in out of the cold. She insisted that we go to bed early after dinner. "Father Christmas won't visit if you are awake…" She said in a sing-song voice. With both of us laughing, we went upstairs and fell into bed together.

She lay on her back with me leaning over her and we got lost in each others' intense stare. Breaking the silence, I kissed her lips and told her, "I love you so much. I don't even know how to begin to express my feelings for you."

"You just did." She told me with a smile. "I love you, too. I don't want you to think that any of this… this crap with my family changes that fact…"

That wasn't where I expected the conversation to go, but, all the same, I let her talk without interruption. "I'm sorry I've been shutting you out. I just can't stop thinking about what happened… about what my parents said to me. I've never heard either one of them talk to anyone like that… let alone, me." She sighed as I wiped a stray tear off her cheek. "It's a really long, drawn-out story but, the gist of what happened was when I told them that I was seeing a woman, they started calling me horrible names and said that they didn't raise me to be this way and that no daughter of theirs would stoop to such filth… When I told them that I loved you, mother started crying and dad told me to leave… told me to have my things out of the house before they got home from vacation… So I left and went home to pack. It wasn't much. Most of my stuff is at Hogwarts, at least the important stuff, anyway. I stayed in a hotel in London the first night and then the next is when you came to get me…"

"Hermione…" I began. There were tears in my eyes threatening to spill over but, I wouldn't let them. Like Addi said, I had to be strong for her. "I am so, so very sorry that any of this happened. Would it… would it be easier if you and I… If we…" I couldn't finish what I was trying to say and she didn't let me.

"Jay, how could you even suggest that?" She asked with vehemence in her usually soft voice. "I love you. And that isn't something that I throw around lightly. If my parents can't understand and accept that fact, then it's their loss, not mine."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to be the thing that causes a rift between you and your family." I told her as I broke our eye contact to hide my feelings from her.

She physically turned my head to look at her again. "Jay… You are my family. You and Addi and Harry and the Weasleys. I won't lie, it hurts but, I can't change what happened. And maybe one day, my parents will understand but, right now, I don't want to waste anymore precious time thinking about what could be."

And she kissed me. The kiss was deep and meaningful and full of passion and love. There are no words for what that kiss meant to the both of us. It didn't escalate but, ended naturally and we both went to sleep wrapped in each others' warm embrace.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I felt a sharp poke in my side. The poke turned into tickling fingers and I almost fell out of the bed.

"Immup…" I mumbled. When I opened my eyes Hermione was sitting on her knees on the bed grinning like a school girl.

"Merry Christmas!" She nearly shouted as she jumped on me and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I held her close and breathed in her scent. _Intoxicating, as usual…_

"Merry Christmas to you too, love." I told her with a smile on my face. I don't think I had ever woken up happier on Christmas morning. "Let's go down stairs. I'm sure Addi and Petri have a feast for breakfast waiting."

Sure enough, when we got downstairs, there was a breakfast fit for kings laid out on the dining room table.

"Merry Christmas, you two!" Addi told us as she pulled us both in for massive hugs. We all sat down and enjoyed the food and the time we spent together. Holding her hand to her stomach, Addi said, "I'm stuffed… Well, I guess it's time for presents, then?"

Hermione and I stood up and just about ran to the sitting room where the tree rested. As we were leaving the dining room, I heard Addi say to Petri, "Would you mind bringing a coffee tray?"

"Yes mistress." He said as he made his way back into the kitchen.

"Here, sit down." I told Hermione, gesturing at a cozy armchair. She sat down with a smile and shortly after, Addi came in and sat in her usual spot on the sofa.

I began separating out the presents under the tree and noticed that there were more presents than the last time I counted them two days ago.

I carried a good sized pile to Hermione. At the look of confusion on her face, I told her, "I owled Ginny and told her you were here. She must have told the others." She smiled and accepted the stack of presents. I dragged my pile over to her armchair and sat down on the floor to open them.

We all opened our gifts and I was happy to see that Addi had given me an add-on for my broomstick that would allow me to attach my wand to the handle while I was flying. Mom and dad had sent a card with a muggle gift certificate to one of my favorite clothing stores and a silver chain with an intricate raven pendant. _Addi must have told dad about my animagus training…_ I thought to myself.

"Here, let me put it on you…" Hermione said as she reached for the pendant. After it was around my neck, she leaned back and smiled. "It's stunning on you." She kissed my cheek again as I stood up.

"Hang on I have to go get your present, 'Mione." I ran up the stairs to our room and retrieved a small package that I had hidden in a drawer next to the bed. When I came back downstairs, Hermione was holding another package. This one was a cylindrical tube about twenty inches long.

"This is yours from me." She said as she handed me the tube. I held it in my hands and couldn't fathom what was in the cardboard package. "Go on and open it, Jay."

I popped the lid off of the end of the tube and a roll of canvas slid out. I slowly unrolled it and a beautiful shaded pencil drawing was revealed. It was of two girls. The taller one with dark, long hair was behind a shorter girl. The one in the front had her arm reached up and around to trail her fingers down the cheek of the other girl while the dark haired one wrapped both of her arms around the girl in front of her. They looked to be on a dance floor with faceless people around them. Their own faces were indistinguishable but, beautiful and I knew exactly who they were.

"That's us, well at least how _I_ saw us on Halloween night." Hermione told me as I continued to study the drawing.

"Hermione, did you… did you draw this?" I asked her with awe shining on my face.

She smiled and answered, "Yes. I've been working on it for a while now. I thought since you shared your secret passion for music, I would share mine with you."

"It's beautiful, 'Mione. Thank you so much." I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Addi once again had to clear her throat to remind us that we were not alone. "Let me see it, Jay." She said. I handed it over to her and after a moment of gazing upon the artwork, she said, "Hermione, you are very talented. This is magnificent."

Blushing, Hermione answered, "Thank you…"

"Jay, would you like for me to have this framed for you? I have a friend in town that will do wonderful work. I need to go see him tomorrow, anyway." Addi offered.

"Yes please. Thank you." I replied. Turning to Hermione and pulling the envelope out of my pocket. "It's going to be lame compared to what you gave me but, I hope you like it."

She took the envelope and opened it. Two tickets fell out. Reading the first one, Hermione's eyes went wide. I was smiling like an idiot when she said, "Jay, this is a ticket for international travel… Where am I going?"

"Read the next one." I told her, almost bursting with excitement.

She scanned the second ticket and gasping, put her hand to her mouth. "This is a huge concert!" I had bought us both tickets to the biggest music festival in the southeast United States. "And 311 is going to be there! Wait… Jay, this is in Atlanta, Georgia… Oh–" She picked up the other ticket and realized the destination was Atlanta. "Oh gods, Jay this is incredible!" She dropped the tickets in her lap and pounced on me, squeezing the life out of me. "So when do we leave?" She asked with a shining smile on her face.

"So you want to go, then?" I asked, playfully.

She slapped me in the arm and said, "Of course I want to go!"

"Our flight is tomorrow."

"Bring your dirty clothes down to the wash today. Don't want you two taking stinky clothes to Atlanta." Addi told us both.

After some of the excitement died down and Addi opened her gift from me (a hand-crafted, silk dressing gown), Hermione and I went upstairs to pack our bags for our trip. It didn't take me long to pack at all because I knew what to expect but, Hermione on the other hand was having a tougher time deciding on what to bring.

"Jay, I have no idea what to bring!" She was going through all of the clothes she had with her and couldn't seem to make up her mind. "And I have _nothing_ to wear to a concert."

"Can I make a suggestion?" I asked her. Her stare was enough of an answer for me. "The festival is three days long but, I imagine we won't be there for the whole thing. 311 aren't going on until the very last night. There will also be parties everywhere for New Years. So, a couple outfits fit for a concert and some party wear should cover it.

Instead of helping, it seemed that my tidbit had made it worse. Hermione now look on the verge of hysterics. "Jay, I don't have clothes like that…"

"Then borrow some of mine." I told her.

"I can't wear your clothes, Jay. They'd be too tight. You're a rail and I'm… Well, I'm no rail."

"I wouldn't be complaining about seeing you in tight clothes…" I mumbled but, she heard me.

"Oh, you wouldn't, would you?" She laughed and seductively made her way to where I was standing in the corner. She pressed her lips lightly against my own and with a flick of a switch I was once again a puddle on the floor in the presence of a goddess. She was saying something but, I had no idea what it was. All I could concentrate on was our close proximity. "…Jay?" She was asking me something.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked as I tore my gaze from the body in front of me.

"I was asking if we could go shopping before any of these said parties." She said.

"Yeah… Yeah, I know just the place." I had to shake my head like a dog to clear my mind of the haze that Hermione induced in me.

We finished packing up our things and spent the rest of the day hanging out with Addi and a couple of her friends. After Christmas dinner, Hermione and I convinced Addi and two of her friends to accompany us to our favorite pub. We stayed for a couple hours and eventually left past midnight, all of us more intoxicated than when we first walked in. Addi was further gone than any of us and after kissing a burly man at the bar, we decided that it was time to get her home. Of course, we couldn't leave until she had _Gerald's_ phone number.

"Addi, you realize that you don't have a telephone, don't you?" I asked her as I supported her on one side while Hermione was on the other.

"Yes but, I can use the one in town if need be." She lapsed into a fit of giggles and it was infectious. Before long we were all giggling on the sidewalk. I hailed a cab considering none of us were fit to apparate. Once we were back at the house, I sent Addi to her room and told her get in bed. I poured a glass of water for her in the kitchen and took it up to her. She curled up in her large bed with the other two women on the other side. All three of them were already passed out. I left the cup of water on the nightstand and went back to my own room.

I wasn't prepared _at all_ for what I found waiting for me. Hermione had passed out as well but, she had managed to take off _most_ of her clothing. She was clad in only a pair of lacy underwear and lay face-down on the bed.

"If you're listening… please give me strength…" I whispered to the ceiling. After staring at her almost naked body for longer than I intended, I walked to the dresser and pulled out a large nightshirt. As I reached the edge of the bed I sat down and gently tapped Hermione on the shoulder. When she didn't stir, I started caressing the tops of her shoulders and speaking her name to bring her out of her slumber.

"Mmm… That's nice…" She mumbled as a defeated whimper escaped my lips.

"C'mon 'Mione… Please put this on…" I pleaded as I nudged the shirt against her side.

"Huh?" She murmured as she picked up her head from its resting place in the covers.

"You're naked and I want you to put this shirt on." I told her as I looked away across the room.

"Oh… Oh!" She took the offered shirt and sat up facing away from me. Pulling the shirt on, she was mumbling embarrassed apologies.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize… Honestly–" I started to say as my gaze dropped to my hands that were folded in my lap. "Honestly I didn't want to wake you up…" My voice trailed off as it was my turn to blush.

"What do you mean?" She asked me. She was turned around to face me.

"I just mean… that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on and I didn't want to cover you up…" My ears were burning and I could feel the heat rising on my face. When I looked up to meet her eyes, I didn't expect the bashful smile that was evident on her face.

"You really think that of me?" She asked me modestly, her eyes now downcast.

"Gods yes!" I choked out. I reached for her hands and took them both in mine. "Hermione, I have never, _ever_ felt this physically attracted to someone in my life."

Our eyes met again and we stayed that way for a few moments that lasted forever. She leaned in and I met her half way. Our lips met and I felt so much but, mostly I felt the overwhelming urge to lay her back on the bed and make love to her until the sun came up. She must have been on the same page as me because she broke our slow, sensual kiss and lay back, pulling me with her.

I positioned myself above her and studied her gentle features. I caressed the side of her face as I nuzzled against the other cheek. I felt her shudder as my breath tickled her ear. I was leaving soft kisses on her neck when she rolled us over. She looked into my face and we shared a smile. She placed another kiss on my lips and then pulled me into a sitting position. Her hands traced down my neck as she kissed me. When she reached the top of my leather jacket, she moved her hands under the jacket and began to slowly slide it off of my shoulders.

As I shrugged out of the jacket, we never broke our kiss. I felt her push on my shoulders, forcing me to lie back down. She moved her lips down my jaw line and starting kissing my neck. As she was nibbling my ear, her hand was trailing down the side of my body and across my hips. I felt her fingers at the button of my jeans. She wasn't attempting to undo them, yet but, I knew she was just waiting for my permission. I was able to nod out my reply and she immediately started to fumble with the stubborn button. She wasn't rushing and eventually the button popped open and she slowly slid the zipper down.

She broke away from me once again and pulled my jeans below my hips. Grabbing a pant leg in each hand, she pulled them away from my body completely and I was left in nothing but, a long sleeve tee shirt and my underwear. "There, now we're even…" She murmured playfully before laying down next to me.

I rolled over and kissed her passionately. We had been in this position many times before but, something felt different this time. It could have been the alcohol but, I knew that Hermione nor I actually drank that much, so that couldn't be it. _It's different because you love each other and it's out in the open and now she is half-naked in your bed… _In that moment, I knew that I wanted tonight to be the night that we took it further and with the way she was kissing and moving against me, I could tell that she was thinking the same thing as me.

I trailed my hand down the side of her body and when I reached the end of her shirt I slid my hand under the soft material. I traced patterns across the planes of her flat stomach, eliciting small whimpers out of the woman beneath me. I was drawing the shirt ever so slowly up her torso and deepening our kiss at the same time. When her stomach was exposed I broke our kiss and leaned down and placed feather light kisses on the skin there.

She was subtly pushing against me and arching her back slightly. I was building up the courage to do something that I had not yet done to Hermione and with an encouraging nod from her; I lifted the shirt higher and off of her body, exposing her breasts. I took a moment to memorize the sight in front of me. Her eyes were closed and her head was turned to the side with her hair cascading around her like a crown. Her chest was flushed pink with her want and was moving gently up and down. Her breasts were perfect – not too big, nor too small with perfectly pink nipples that were growing harder as I gazed down onto to her body. Her waist was thin but, curved gently outward at her hips that were still clad in the small, black lacy panties. _She's a goddess…_ that was a thought that had run through my mind millions of times before but, I didn't truly understand it until that moment. Her body was the epitome of womanhood whereas I was more boyish and athletic in figure, giving me even more reason to cherish her.

I began to trail my hand that was resting on her stomach up her torso until I met her ribcage, where I moved my fingers to her side and continued their path upward. I caressed the side of her breast, enjoying the sight and the sounds that she was making. I placed my lips on her breast bone and kissed my way to the top of her other breast, while my hand continued its work. At that point, Hermione's hand snaked its way up and into my hair. She was trying to guide me to where she desperately wanted my mouth but, I wouldn't give in, choosing to kiss all around her nipple instead.

With my right hand I gently grasped her breast and massaged it, rubbing my thumb over a taut nipple. The sound that escaped her parted lips was heavenly and I finally gave in to her want. At first I just placed a kiss on the rosy peak, then, slowly flicked my tongue over it. She gasped as I put my mouth over her nipple and gently sucked. I rolled the other between my fingers and she arched her body into my touch, pulling my head closer to her.

When her back hit the bed again, I broke away from her breasts to kiss her lips again. It was slow and deliberate; filled with love and passion. I felt her hands trail down my sides until she reached the edge of my tee. Pulling it over my head, she marveled at my body as I did hers. Kneeling in front of her, I let her take her time as she studied me. She sat up as well and leaned in to kiss my neck again. With one hand she cradled my cheek and wrapped the other around me to caress my back. I leaned into her touch and sighed.

She began moving lower, all the while leaving a trail of kisses. When she reached the tops of my small breasts, she copied my movements from before. It occurred to me in that moment that she had never done this before and was probably extremely nervous. I know that I was the first time I had sex with a woman. But, with the way that she used her mouth and hands, you'd think that she was a pro.

Sensing that she didn't know what to do next, I took the step for her. I had her lie back down with me suspended above her. I kissed her lips, whispered that I loved her in her ear and made my way down her body. I stopped to love both of her breasts again before I continued my journey lower. I dipped my tongue into her navel, which elicited more soft moans from Hermione. When I reached the top of the lace underwear, I placed a kiss on the skin above them and looked up for permission. Our eyes locked and I saw what I needed there.

I hooked my thumbs under the strips of lace and gently pulled them away from her body as she lifted her hips. She was revealed to me and I immediately noticed that she was clean shaven. Not exactly what I had expected considering the mass of curls on her head but, I was appreciative nonetheless. Positioning myself between her legs, I wrapped my arms around her surprisingly strong legs. I kissed the inside of her thigh and bit down gently, causing her to moan again. The sounds she was making were causing a fire to begin to burn strong in my lower abdomen and I itched to speed things up but, I was determined to make this perfect and special for Hermione.

I used a fat, lazy tongue to part her lips and she bucked at the first bit of contact with my mouth. After she relaxed, I repeated the action and was met, not with shock, but, with a pleasurable groan. I curled my tongue around her clit and flicked it ever so slightly. Sucking on it gently caused Hermione to shift her hips under me and unashamedly, she spread her legs wider to allow me better access. When she did, I dipped my tongue into her hot center and was met with the most exotic taste I had ever experienced. As with her scent, Hermione's taste was exhilarating and I'm pretty sure it went straight to my head.

"Uhn… Jay…" I heard her murmur as her hand buried itself within my hair. I continued licking at her until she whispered, "C'mere…"

I looked up and was met with the wildest, most passionate look I had ever seen on Hermione. I moved up and lay next to her. "Kiss me…" She said softly as she pulled me in for a deep kiss.

Both of our mouths were open wide, tasting and feeling each other. I knew that she could taste herself on my lips and that thought was just as hot and exciting as the whole situation. Breaking the kiss, she purred, "I want to feel you…"

"Mmm… you don't have to…" I told her even though my body was screaming for the exact opposite of what I said.

"No, I want to, Jay." She said as she trailed her hand down and slipped it under the boy shorts I was wearing. She gasped and her eyes rolled back when she realized how wet and hot she had made me. "Oh gods…" She whispered in my ear. She removed her hand only to discard of my underwear and quickly placed her hand between my legs again.

My body felt like it was about to burst at her gentle touch. I reached down between her thighs and ran a finger through her folds, groaning at the feeling of her wet heat. As Hermione began to rub slow circles around my clit, I placed one finger at her entrance. I pushed slightly and was once again reminded that Hermione had never been with anyone before. She squeezed her eyes shut as I pushed a finger inside of her. She stopping the circles her fingers were making to take a breath.

"You okay?" I asked her, my voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just… just go slow…" She told me as she met my gaze.

"Okay…" I replied as I slowly pulled out of her.

She closed her eyes again and pulled me on top of her. I hated hurting her in any way but, soon she started to enjoy what I was doing. She began to rock her hips in rhythm with my movements. When I thought it was safe, I placed another finger at her entrance. She nodded in the affirmative and I pushed two fingers inside of her.

She cried out and I was afraid that I had hurt her so, I stopped. "No. Don't stop, Jay." She told me in a rush of breath.

We picked up a slow rhythm and rocked against each other. The painful look on her face was replaced with a look of sheer pleasure as I picked up the pace and strength of my thrusts. I was pleasantly surprised when her hand found my crotch again. Her fingers were working away at my clit and we were both grinding our hips into each other. A thin layer of sweat began to cover both of our bodies as we moved in synch with each other. I maneuvered my thumb to massage her clit as I pumped my fingers in and out of her, feeling her inner walls begin to contract.

"Gods, I'm… I'm close…" She was barely able to moan out the words.

I gently curled my fingers inside of her and I felt an orgasm begin to rip through her body as she cried out her pleasure. I stopped thrusting but, continued to apply pressure inside of her and on her clit. Her movements paused and I ground myself into her hand as my own orgasm exploded within me. We both rode out our pleasure for as long as possible before we both collapsed on the bed.

I rolled onto my back and smiled contently at the beautiful woman beside me. When Hermione's eyes fluttered open, she returned a smile of her own. "That was amazing, Jay…" She told me right before she leaned up on her elbow and placed a kiss on my lips. Our lips moved against each other for a moment before we broke it off.

She was shaking with her effort to sit up so I pushed her onto her back and continued our kiss, deepening it until she was softly moaning again but, I chose not to push it further. "You were incredible…" I told her after our kiss ended. "I hope you don't regret it?" My statement sounded more like a question

"Of course not." She replied as she pushed a stray strand of hair off of my forehead. She trailed her fingers down to the center of my chest and placed her palm against the place above my heart. "I love you, Jay and I am happy that we got to share this together."

I placed my hand over hers and we shared another sweet kiss before we decided to actually get under the covers. Hermione curled up into my side and rested her head on my chest, looking up into my face. I kissed her forehead and murmured "I love you" over and over again until she fell asleep. When her breathing became deep and rhythmic, I let all of the emotions I was feeling flow. My eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to spill over and I was overcome with feeling. I had never felt this way before and had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself before I finally shut my eyes and drifted off into a deep, contented sleep.

_A/N: First, what did you think? I don't think I'm that great at writing smutty stuff but, I don't think it was too bad. Second off I'd like to point out that the soundtrack to their lovemaking was Colorblind by Counting Crowes and 2 Becomes 1 by the Spice girls… Cheesy I know but, you can blame the Olympics for that one._


End file.
